Οι Φύλακες του χάους
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: Basic 'Percy joins Chaos' story. Perzoe Pairing. Well... Here you go.
1. In The Beginning, There was Chaos

**AN: before we start, I'm just clarifying, this is basically the same as any other 'Percy joins chaos' stories, with my own twist.**

"Yes, Athena, I vow to love and protect Annabeth at all costs, and never falter in my words." Percy said, holding his right hand over his heart. "Okay. I may not like it, but you have earned my trust, and I allow you to marry my daughter."

Percy had been Iris messaging Athena, to finally gain her trust, after many other challenges, and, as you just saw, vowing to Athena that he would never stray too far from the lines.

Percy nodded to Athena through the mist, and it was cut off. Percy, with a small black box in his hand, started excitedly walking through the woods. She was always at the canoe lake around this time. By this time he was sprinting.

He suddenly stopped. "Oh man, I didn't even think about all the stuff that could go wrong." He stood there for a few minutes, before deciding, 'I'll just ask Annabeth later.'

He entered the canoe lake area, looking around excitedly. He saw a canoe out in the water, with blonde hair in it. He was about to will the water to bring himself to the canoe, but he heard some words. Words he wouldn't soon, or ever, forget.

"Percy doesn't matter to me, he's just an idiot who somehow hasn't died yet."

The words came from Annabeth. Another figure, which he just noticed, started laughing. "Yes! That was just what I was thinking! You and me are so alike, Annabeth."

Those words came from the figure, which he soon found out to be his half brother, Roger. (I couldn't think of anything else, no offense to any Rogers out there)

Percy stared at the scene, watching them kiss, over and over again, for what felt like a million years. He opened the black box, and looked at the ring. It had an owl on it, made from gold, surrounded by sea green and blue diamonds.

It wasn't until he saw water drip onto the ring, that he realized he was crying. He took the ring, ever so slightly out of the box, took out riptide, and uncapped it, directly onto the ring.

The ring was much closer to his hand than he thought, and the bronze blade cut right through his palm and finger's epidermis.

The ring, lying on the ground, suddenly exploded. Percy watched the chunks of it land in a ten foot radius of him. Right in the center, blood started to puddle. His hand was matted with blood, and it was extremely painful.

He dropped to his knees and started sobbing. After everything else that had happened, he just broke. Broke down, and a little of him died inside. The little bit of him, called love and happiness.

Now, I should probably explain what happened. The 'everything else'

Percy was on border patrol one day, and he stopped by Thalia's tree, just to get a view off the hill. He stood there for awhile before a slightly overweight kid came running up it.

"Can I help you?" Percy asked. "Uh, YEAH! DO YOU NOT SEE THE GIANT MONSTER CHASING ME?" He yelled, pointing down the hill. A baby hellhound was making its way up the hill. It didn't even have its teeth yet. "Alright! Geez, kid! It's just a baby!" Percy said, under his breath.

It got up to them, and nipped the boy's ankle. The kid, shocked from it, jumped, and fell down the hill. He scratched his ankle, as Percy killed the hellhound.

He went to help the kid, just as people appeared over the crest of the hill, hearing the kid screaming.

"Percy. What have you done?" Chiron asked, trotting down to the kids aid. "He attacked me! I killed a hellhound with my bare hands, and he got jealous, so he shoved me down the cliff!" The kid said, pretending to be writhing in agony.

Percy just stared at him, like, "Dude, that's just sad. I can't be mad though, he just insulted himself."

But, because Percy decided to expect himself to be fine so quickly, he was then shoved down the hill. He caught himself halfway down, and walked back up. He expected to see the kid, but instead, he was met face to face with, who he never would have expected, Annabeth.

he was about to respond to what just happened, but they all left.

You must all be thinking something like this.

"This bitch, right? This bitch, I'm gonna hunt you down."

Well, Percy had those exact words go through his head.

So, after that, people started to drift away from him. Even Grover was distant.

That was pretty much it, until what just happened.

So, back to before the present.

Percy, lying on the ground sobbing, with his sword lying a few inches away. Ten minutes passed, and he didn't even notice the black dress before him. "Perseus Jackson." The figure said. Percy looked up, startled by the creature. He backed away, tears still pouring from his eyes.

"Who are you?!" He half yelled. He saw the two people in the canoe turn in his direction. He heard Annabeth gasp from halfway across the lake. The black dressed being spoke. "Who I am doesn't matter. What matters, if that you are upset, and I can relieve you of that."

See, now Percy, the poor boy, was completely confused. He had no idea who the mysterious woman was., or why she was here, but when she brought up leaving pain behind, he started listening intently.

"Perseus, I am giving you a choice, are you coming or not?"

Percy was startled. "You mean I have to decide now?! I don't know you!" "Trust me, and all will be well." The lady said.

Percy watched as the canoe came closer to him. "I-" "Percy! Wait!" Annabeth yelled. Percy's eyes started watering again. "Look, lady, I have friends here. I can't just leave them all behind.

"Percy, I need to tell you something!"

"WHAT?!" "The gods are going to vote on how to kill you tomorrow! Just wanted to let you know, you embarrassment of a savior!" Roger interrupted.

That was the last straw. Percy turned to the woman. "I might not know who you are, but I accept."

A black aura started surrounding them, almost like a black hole. "Hey! Annabeth!" Percy suddenly shouted.

Annabeth had a spark of hope in her soul somewhere. "Yes?"

"I won't miss you!"


	2. Son of Chaos

Let's just say, Black Hole Traveling is a lot like shadow traveling. Except it's not like it at all. Shadow traveling is like how Percy described it in the last Olympian. Screaming souls, darkness, going so fast you feel like your face is peeling off.

Black hole traveling is like this

1\. No strange noises

2\. twice the face peeling offage

and 3. It was about three times faster.

The lady seemed unfazed by it, and just smiled at how badly Percy was handling it.

It all suddenly stopped.

The lady floated down to, what seemed like nothing, but landed. Percy landed flat on his face, and it was painful.

"Now," Percy said, dusting himself off. "Who are you, where are we, and why did you decide to take me?"

The lady obviously thought it was funny, so she started laughing. "What does this place look like to you?" She asked him, expecting him to know the answer.

"It looks like outer space."

close enough.

"It's the void, Percy. The void, is my home. Who lives in the void, Percy?"

"The void? Uh... Will smith... I have no idea."

"Chaos lives here."

"The creator of the universe. YOU'RE CHAOS?!"

"Indeed, I am. You see, in a Ancient Greece, I wasn't really considered a god, more of a primordial, and since nobody ever claimed to have seen me, I kind of... Got written out of the history books. I became more of a, how you say, a figment of imagination."

"That answers my first question, now, my second?"

"The void, we went over it already."

"Oh, duh. But, that still leaves my last question unanswered. Why you brought me here."

"Well, I used to have an army, the legion of Chaos, but... In an extremely deadly war, they were all killed, so I had to use the last of my power to end the war. It took away my kingdom, and I have been here for thousands of years, waiting for the perfect entity to arise as my own guardian. You, Percy Jackson, my son, are my guardian, as long as you agree to this."

"SON?!"

Chaos winced, as if she was in pain from that. "Well… Oh my, this will be hard to explain. Yes, you are my son, no you are not the son of Poseidon."

She paused, taking a deep breath. "And I am very sorry to say, I truly am, Sally is not mother. You are no mere demigod. You are a Demi-primordial."

Percy literally looked like he took a brick to the head.

He stood there for a few minutes before saying one word.

"Why?"

Chaos stared at him with blank eyes. "It was not safe for you to know you were the son of chaos, so, you weren't. I limited your powers to water and said you were poseidon's son."

Percy was starting to question his sanity. "Please, tell me It isn't true, that this is just a whacked out dream."

"I'm sorry, it isn't. I do have a surprise for you, though. Look behind you." Chaos stated, seeming a little sad.

Percy turned his body around, and didn't see anything. "I don't see anything." He said dumbly.

Chaos started to snicker. "Turn only your head."

He did so, and saw white wings. Like an angel's wings. He gasped, and tried to run from them.

Chaos laughed again. "You can't run from them, just fold them in, and you won't even feel them."

Percy followed the instructions.

"But, Percy. The main question still remains. Will you be me my guardian?"

Percy thought for a second. "Do I have a team with this?"

"I was planning to give you one, do you have certain people you want?"

"Yes, I do. People who deserved a second chance." Feeling he needed to tell her who they were, he started listing them.

"Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas, Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades, Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus, Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite, and..."

He froze on the last name. "Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes."

(Tell me is I misspelled any names, sorry if I didn't list a character you wanted, I will allow OCs though. I'll say how to in the next chapter)

"Wise decisions, my son." Chaos said before starting to chant in Ancient Greek.

A white light enveloped the area. Once it cleared, five people were standing there.

They all looked shocked. Zoë was saying something about the stars, Bianca screamed Talos at the top of her lungs, Beckendorf was just wide eyed, with his clothes singed, Silena was muttering what looked like 'Is that you?', and Luke had tears in his eyes, and was saying "I'm sorry." over and over again.

Chaos snapped her fingers, and they all jolted back into reality. Zoe and Bianca tried to aim their bows at him, and the other got into fighting stances.

It was then that they realized none of them had weapons. Zoë and Bianca tried to make their bows appear, to no avail, and the others were searching for weapons.

Luke suddenly stopped. "Didn't all of us die?"

All heads went to Percy. "You didn't die, did you?"

Percy shook his head. "However, all of you are no longer dead. Chaos made sure of that." Percy said. They all turned to her. She waved, and they all bowed. Chaos used her magic to pull them to a standing position.

"No need to be so formal," she said. "I am like most other gods." Chaos stated, returning a bow to them.

They all nodded in response. "Anyways, Perseus has summoned you to the void. He wished you all to be in his group."

"Group of what?" Bianca asked. "Guardians. And my son deserved only the best. From the way he made it out, you all seemed like amazing warriors. He wishes to give you all a second chance." Chaos said, awaiting their responses.

"I might not know what I'm doing, but I'm in." Beckendorf said. "Me too." Silena chimed in. They both put their hands out, Percy following.

The others seemed skeptical, but soon after, Bianca put her hand in, not needing to say anything.

Zoë and Luke were both hesitant. "Should I not stay loyal to lady Artemis?" Zoë asked. "You can stay as loyal as you want, but this might be your only chance. We may never go back to earth, but if you want to stay loyal, nobody will stop you." Chaos stated.

Zoë put her hand in. "If we're not going back, this should be a close second to the hunters.

Luke still didn't put his hand in. "Hey… Luke, buddy, come on." Beckendorf said.

He didn't budge. "I don't feel like you have all forgiven me."

All Eyes immediately went to Percy. "Hey, if I hadn't forgiven him, he wouldn't be here."

"All I knew about him was that he was evil, but he seems fine." Zoë said. "Same here." From Bianca.

"We knew you didn't do it on purpose." Silena said, referring to herself and Beckendorf.

Eyes went to Chaos. "They are all telling the truth, young Castellan." Chaos said. He slowly put his hand towards the others, but halfway to it, Bianca grabbed his hand and pulled it in.

A blinding white flash engulfed the area. Once it cleared, everyone was wearing clothes that in a way resembled space, and had a pair of wings.

"Now, step forwards and receive your new names, we shall start with Zoe." Chaos beckoned her forwards. She stepped forwards and kneeled down.

"Zoe Nightshade, for now and forever, will you be accepted as Warmth?" "I will." "Rise, Warmth." She arose, and was now emitting a new aura then she had before.

"Bianca Di Angelo."

She walked forwards.

"Will you be accepted as Exertion?" "I will." "Welcome, Exertion." She had a different colored aura than Zoë. More of an electric blue.

"Luke Castellan.

He kneeled down.

"Will you be accepted as Mercy?"

"I will." "Rise, Mercy."

"Charles Beckendorf."

He approached.

"Will you be accepted as Peace?"

"I will." "Welcome, Peace."

"Silena Bearegard."

She approached.

"Will you be accepted as Prosperity?"

"I will." "Welcome, Prosperity."

"And finally, Perseus Jackson."

He kneeled down.

"Will you be accepted as Nobility?"

"Does this have anything to do with my fatal flaw?"

"Just answer please."

"Yes, I will." "Arise, Nobility."

Percy stood up. His white wings were now metallic blue. He noticed all the other's wings had changed too.

Zoe's had become Silver, Silena's were A pinkish grey mix, Beckendorf's were fire red, Bianca's were black, and Luke's were golden.

"Peace, Mercy, Nobility, Prosperity, Warmth, and Exertion." Chaos said, listing them. "Perfect names for perfect guardians. Your training will begin tomorrow. I apologize if this is an inconvenience for you, but we must always be ready in case you are needed throughout the universe."

They all agreed to this.

"As for homes, you all have now been bestowed with the blessing of chaos. You have almost unlimited abilities, but they are limited in power." She said, gesturing to the open space. (no pun intended)

Percy jumped at the opportunity, and made a small house, almost like a cabin. "That's it?" Bianca asked. "The inside is like, a hundred times the size." He replied happily. He bounded inside and immediately flopped down on the couch.

Luke followed his example, creating a small house, with a large interior.

Everyone else did similar things with their houses. The general color scheme had to do with their favorite colors, A.K.A., their God or Goddess.

And the next day, they start training.


	3. Flying and Money

"First, we will start with wings." Chaos said.

The six guardians were all in an opening. "Warmth and Exertion, please try to fly."

Zoë opened her wings and started to flap them, slowly lifting off the ground. Bianca followed what she was doing, but didn't get very far before falling down.

Zoë, shocked by this, also fell over. They were both cushioned above the ground, and then flopped down.

Everyone just stared in shock. "Uhh… Mercy and Nobility?"

Luke used one flap of his wings to get about ten feet off the ground, and hovered there

Percy got off the ground, but was hit by Luke falling.

"Oh. Prosperity and Peace?"

They both got off the ground, and started flying around each other.

"It seems a select few of you actually took some time to practice flying yesterday." Chaos said, Looking at the four who didn't fly correctly.

The four turned away sheepishly.

Zoë spoke up. "I practiced yesterday! I just got distracted…"

"Distracted by what?" "Uh… Never mind, let's continue."

Percy and Zoë both got off the ground and started hovering. Luke and Bianca got off too, but it took a little bit.

They eventually all got the hang of it, and flew around for awhile before going off to do their own things.

Time skip: a few hours.

Chaos was with Zoë, watching her attack a training dummy. Bianca was there, but she went to get something for lunch.

"Mind telling me why you were distracted?" Chaos asked.

Zoë's face suddenly went blank. She stared at the training dummy she just decapitated for

awhile.

"Zoë? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I just need to know if something is holding you back."

Zoë looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not getting held back, just off track."

"Mind telling me what that is? What's getting you off track?"

"Uh… would you call me crazy if I said I had a crush?" "Depends. Who is it on?"

"Well-" "You know what, I would call you crazy anyways, a former hunter of Artemis. With a crush."

' _This is going to sound insane_.' Zoë thought. "I-" "Hey Zoë!" Percy yelled as he came into the area. "I got your lunch. Bianca said you wanted a sandwich, so here's a sandwich." He said.

He handed her the sandwich and noticed her blush. "Hey… Are you cold, or something? Your cheeks are red." Zoë felt her face, and realized how hot it was. "Uh… I-I… Well… Maybe a little." She said, stumbling over her words. "I thought you were Warmth though." Percy stated, obviously confused. Zoë had no idea what to say, so she just didn't talk.

 _'So THAT'S who it is!'_ Chaos said in Zoë's mind, making her blush even more.

"Well, you do you, boo." Percy said, placing her sandwich on a training dummy's head, and strolling off.

Chaos just smirked at Zoë's fail at talking to Percy.

Time skip: nighttime

Even though it was always dark, the stars seemed to appear more at night, as well as it got a little darker.

Percy was in his house with Luke, making a list of bets with him, when Chaos walked in with Zoë.

"Zoe has neglected to create a home for herself, and before you ask, she has tired herself out today with all her training, so she cannot make one at the moment. May she stay here?" Chaos asked, knowing he would say yes.

"You know the answer." Percy said before resuming making bets. Chaos set Zoë down in a chair, and left. Soon after that, Bianca, Beckendorf and Silena entered. Beckendorf joined Percy and Luke in betting, while Silena and Bianca helped Zoë to the couch, soon after, also placing bets.

Little did they know, Zoë wasn't asleep at all.

Time skip: a little later

"Boom! Pay up!" Silena yelled. Everybody gave her three drachma apiece.

Percy was smiling though. "Jokes on you, drachma aren't worth anything here."

Her smile disappeared. "Well Hades. You suck Percy."

"Wait, if they aren't worst anything here, what do we use?"

"I'm glad you asked. We use this stuff." Percy said, pulling out a small golden thing from his pocket. It looked like a coin, but it glowed really bright.

"What the heck is this?" Silena asked, taking it from Percy. "Well, it's… I don't really know, chaos just gave one to me."

Chaos appeared. "It's called a Star Fragment. That is just one variant, there are multiple types, including silver, green, gold, blue, purple, and red. It starts with the red, which is equivalent to one earth dollar. The green is next, which is worth five earth dollars, then purple, which is worth ten, then silver, which is worth fifty, gold, which is worth a hundred, and blue, which is worth a thousand. Originally, there was one worth ten thousand, but it was kind of hard to count change with that one."

They all oohed at the piece of star, not counting Zoë, who had actually fallen asleep.

"How do we get them?" Beckendorf asked. "Once you are trained enough, you will earn them from missions." Chaos said. Beckendorf nodded. "And if you ever find any you don't need, eat them!"

They all looked at Chaos like she was crazy. "I'm serious! They taste like Honey!" (Super Mario Galaxy Reference)

They were still wide eyed. Chaos groaned, and formed one in each of their hands. "Now what?" Silena asked. "Eat it!"

Percy reacted first, putting it in his mouth. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. "What?" Bianca asked. Percy took her star piece, and put it in her mouth. Bianca reacted almost the same.

The others ate their galactic currency, and they all gasped. Silena sighed in ecstasy. "The center is actually made of honey." Luke said. "Wake up Zoë, she needs to try this." Beckendorf said. Percy shook her shoulders.

Zoë's eyes opened groggily, and she rubbed them. When she saw Percy shaking her, she yelled "PERCY! STOP IT! I WAS SLEEPING!" Before attempting to smack him, but he dodged, and Chaos formed another star bite (what they call them as food) and gave it to Zoë.

She stared at it. "What is this." She said, as more of a statement than a question. "It's the best thing you will ever taste." Bianca said. "I doubt it. I mean, Nectar tasted like melted cookies, and pancakes are pretty good too."

They all laughed at this. "Just eat it." Luke said, still sucking on his. Zoë seemed skeptical, and still merely stared at it.

Chaos got bored and teleported it into Zoë's mouth. She seemed unfazed. Once she spoke, they got what they needed. "Damn, that's good."

 **Well, I promised an OC thing, and I, honestly, am really excited to see what kinds of people you send in. Here you go.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Status: (Chaos warrior, camper, etc.)**

 **Romances: (optional, specify what kind of relationship)**

 **Height:**

 **Weapons: (optional, needed if the character is a Chaos warrior)**

 **God/Mortal/Demigod/DemiPrimordial/DemiTitan/Etc: (You get what I mean)**

 **Powers: (Optional)**

 **Thats all I could think of, put anything else in that might be neccesary. Some things might seem unnecessary, I just want to be able to visualize the character better. Thanks!**


	4. Weapon-ifying

The next day.

"Everyone arise from your slumber and bow to your master!"

Chaos was standing in the center of the ring houses yelling things. They all got up and walked out, all looking tired except for Luke, who looked like he was hiding something.

"What's up, Luke?" Percy asked. "Last night, I walked in on a conversation between Zoë and Chaos, and to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone what they were talking about, she gave me a bunch of star frags."

"Aw man. I want some." "I expect something in return." Luke said, before giving Percy a handful of the star fragments.

"I'll give you something. Thanks." Percy said before popping one into his mouth.

"Anyways," Chaos continued. "Today, you will pick your weapons."

she made a pile of weapons appear in the center. They all walked forwards. Percy looked around for a second, before spotting what looked like a mere sword handle with the blade broken off. "What is this?" He asked. The others stared at it. "Twist the handle in both directions." Chaos said.

Percy took the handle with both hands, and twisted. Blades formed out of the sides of the handle. They were both slightly curved blades with blue glowing stripes going down the blades."

"Now, to test if the weapon is yours, twist the handles the other way."

Percy did so, and the handle seemed to break in half. But the blades reformed into two longswords, each four feet long. "DUUDE! THAT IS SO COOL!" Luke yelled. Percy turned the swords back into the one handle, and put it in his pocklet.

"Now choose a bow."

Percy took a recurve bow out of the pile, and it seemed to start glowing blue as he touched it. He somehow knew, that putting a hand on both ends of the bow turned it back into something simple, in this case, being a watch, which he put on. He took the handles of the swords in of his pocket, and transformed it into a phone. "That works nicely." He said.

Luke went next. He grabbed two knives, which could to the same thing as Percy's sword, glowing gold, and a compound bow. He turned them into a wallet and a phone.

Zoë went after, and she instantly grabbed a silver recurve bow and a four foot longsword. She merely put the sword in a sheath, but she turned the bow into a hairpin shaped like a star, and put it on the top right of her head.

Bianca grabbed a black recurve and turned it into a laser pointer, just because, and a black knife, which she put in a sheath.

Beckendorf grabbed a longsword, which ignited on the touch, and a longbow, which shot flaming arrows. He turned the sword into a hammer, which he kept in his belt, and the bow into a wristband.

Silena went last, and she immediately took a sword and a knife, which glowed pink, and a longbow, which (optionally) shot love arrows. She turned the bow into a simple ring, the sword into a bracelet, and the knife in a sheath.

"Now, since you have your weapons, you shall now start training officially." Chaos spoke.

"Who would like to go first?"

Percy and Zoë raised their hands. Everyone started laughing. "Alright, Warmth and Nobility, approach the dueling arena." Chaos said.

"What dueling arena?" Zoë asked. There was clearly no dueling arena. "Oh, right."

Chaos held up her hands, and chanted something in Ancient Greek.

A small dueling arena appeared, and Zoë and Percy walked onto it. "Go!" Chaos yelled.

Zoë immediately took her hairpin out and turned it into a bow. She shot five arrows at Percy, but Percy turned the phone in his pocket into the swords, and managed to deflect three of them, but the other two grazed his face, leaving two deep cuts, which wouldn't have been that deep with a normal arrow.

Zoë gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

Percy suddenly got wide eyed. Staring behind her. "What?" She asked, turning around. Percy took this opportunity, to push her down to the floor, and put both swords to her neck. "Lesson one. Never get distracted." He said.

Zoë stared him directly in the eye, with a 'seriously' look. "Alright, thanks. Now can you get your foot off my stomach?" She asked.

Percy took his foot off, but Zoë suddenly grabbed it, and jerked him down to the floor, pulling herself up, and holding her sword on percy's nose.

"Lesson number two. Never show mercy to your enemies. And I don't mean Luke."

"Alright, will you let me up now?" "No." "Let him up, Zoë, I want to duel." Bianca said. She let him up. "I had a lesson number three, but you still aren't going to hear it."

"Why?" Percy asked, obviously wanting to know. "Just wait. You'll hear it soon enough."

Bianca and Silena both got in the arena, and instantly resorted to knives. They fought for about ten minutes, neither of them landing a scratch on the other.

Luke and Beckendorf was a different story. Beckendorf's fire arrows gave him a slight advantage, and this slight advantage resulted in Luke having to stop, drop and roll.

If your wondering this meant he was on fire. You're welcome.

Once finished, Luke went into battle with Percy. Percy had learned a new trick. When Luke tried to fire his arrow at him, percy would slam his forearms together, to make a wall of solid ice appear in from the of him.

He tested this out a few times, just to see what would happen, and it worked great. He had some more moves he was working on, and so did everyone else. They were becoming a great army, an army so great, that even this early along, it would start snowing golden dust in a battle.


	5. Secret! Shhhhh

Time skip: Soon enough (referring to Zoë) or a month later, whichever you want.

Percy was in his house, waking up slowly. He shoved himself out of bed, only to find himself a little bit higher off the ground.

He looked around, seeing himself in a fairly small cabin. Percy's eyes widened, and he felt tears start to well up. He shoved them back down, and stepped outside to see if he wasn't hallucinating.

There it was, the camp, in all its glory. It didn't matter that nobody was there. Percy dropped to his knees. The tears started back up. He felt them streaming down his face. It didn't take too long before he started sobbing out loud.

He then screamed "WHY?! I NEVER WANTED TO COME BACK HERE!"

Zoë

Zoë was sleeping peacefully in her house, when she heard yelling. It sounded like Percy, so she decided it was probably Percy and Luke doing something stupid.

She was about to go back to sleep, but she then heard Chaos hiss "What did I tell you! You know how much that pains him!"

Zoë started to breathe a little heavier. Then she heard the sobbing. She shot out of bed, morphed her clothes into her normal attire, and ran out the door.

She skidded to a stop next to Chaos. Chaos was still reprimanding someone, and Percy was lying on his side, curled in a ball, crying.

"What happened?" She asked, feeling her heart begging her to go and comfort Percy. "These two decided to be mean." Chaos said, pointing at Luke and Bianca.

"Why does it look like camp?!" Zoe half yelled. "We just wanted to prank Percy! We didn't think this would happen!" Bianca said with equal force.

Another heart wrenching wail came from Percy. Zoë couldn't stop herself, and ran towards him. She dropped herself on the ground next to him, and wrapped him in a hug.

Chaos dissipated the terrain, making it the void again. Silena and Beckendorf came out, hearing all the noise. "What's going on here?" Silena yelled. Nobody responded. All that anyone could hear was the dying out sound of sobs, with Zoë trying to quiet him.

Zoë had tears of her own pouring down her face. She was mentally scolding herself. _'You're a trained warrior, you can't be crying over this!'_ She said to herself, but she still wasn't convinced.

"Percy?" She asked, after about half an hour. She had been mentally preparing herself for this since she un-died. So about a month.

"Yeah?" He said, still crying a little bit. "Lesson number three. I love you." She said, pulling him closer, holding on like if she let go, she would die.

She heard an 'aww' from behind her, but she didn't care. Percy's tears suddenly went away. "Well, I'm stealing your lessons. I love you too." He said, pulling her even closer.

For the longest time, neither of them didn't anything, but Chaos interrupted it by saying "Finally!"

They both glared at her, trying to look evil, but it was kind of hard to when you're sitting on the ground tangled in a hug.

"You have discovered your purpose." Chaos said. "Zoë nightshade, why do you think your name is Warmth?"

Zoë wiped her eyes off, and couldn't manage anything but "W-w... Huh?"

Chaos laughed. "You see, I told Luke and Bianca to do this. I only yelled at them to get you to come out."

Zoë was still confused. "So, was this all fake?"

Chaos' eyes widened. "Not all of it. You are Percy truly do love each other. Just ask Aphrodite." Chaos said, making what looked like an iris message appear in front of them.

They all started watching what was happening.

Olympus

All fourteen of the Olympians were in the throne room, discussing what looked like something of UTMOST IMPORTANCE. But Im gonna leave it up to you guys to figure that out. Props to you if you got it right.

All the campers had been made immortal (I know, don't say it) so no more heroes would be lost. Anyways, the campers and gods were in a meeting, when all of a sudden, Aphrodite shot up.

"What it it? Did you find something?" Poseidon desperately asked. "Yes. I found love. Two people in the…" She trailed off. "In what?" "In… In the Void. But the thing is, it isn't something like 'Puppy love' or 'Love at first sight', no, this was true love, the most pure form of all. Love that can never be broken apart, nor destroyed, it will last for an eternity. Something I haven't seen since Percabeth!" She said before passing out.

Chaos cut off the message and stared at the new couple. "Not fake at all."

 **And there. Just a slightly shorter chapter to show them getting together. Sorry to all you Percabeth and Pertemis fans. Trust me, I have nothing against those couples, but I wanted to use Perzoe for this. Your welcome. And try to figure out what they were talking about. I'll put your name in the next chapter. See ya.**


	6. Elemental Chaos

Olympus.

Every person in the room was in shock. Pure shock. Like paralysis, but… You get it.

"THE VOID?!" Zeus thundered. (Lol) "HOW WOULD SOMEONE GET TO THE VOID?!"

"Forgive me, father." Artemis said, standing up. "But Zoë's constellation is no longer glowing as brightly. I have reason to believe she might be there."

Zeus glared at her. She sat back down quickly. He then started thinking. "You may be right. Would it be possible that Percy was there too?"

Poseidon sat up straight. "We need to sent scouts to find information." He said.

"Unfortunately, we cannot. Nobody can get that far. The void is a constantly moving comet-like structure, which can be willed to be found or not. The last we saw of anything related to chaos was when someone swore by the creators name."

"What happens when someone swears by the creators name?" Roger demanded, trying his best not to look like he was about to be sucked into space. "You have to be worthy, a pure soul, a true hero, who has completed a noble deed, and as far as we know, a child of Chaos."

"What about miss starry night I saw abduct Percy?!" Annabeth yelled. The olympians turned to her. "Describe exactly what she looked like." Athena said.

"She had long sparkly black hair, a black dress with stars on it, and what looked like ten different galaxies orbiting her."

"That sounds like what the creator of the universe would look like, but the last accounts we had of Chaos, it was male, and just a floating solar system." Athena said.

"You still never answered. What happens to a person when they swear by the name of Chaos!?" Roger yelled. "We shouldn't have given him immortality." Zeus said. Everyone else nodded.

"Answer me now!" "Kid, if you swear by the name of chaos, you will die in flames. You will fade, and cease to exist." Zeus said, trying not to blow the kid to bits.

"You know what, chaos couldn't destroy me if he tried. I'm the greatest warrior this world has ever seen! You wouldn't survive without me!" Roger screamed, pulling a sword out. Artemis shot it out of his hand.

"You are annoyance and stupidity personified, we would survive much better without you." She said, attempting to not sic her hunters on him.

Sorry, not sic PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Okay, attempting not to call a hail of arrows onto the kid. Better?

"Wait, if its like percabeth, then won't it end badly?" Apollo asked. Aphrodite, who had woken up, said "Yeah, but this is stronger than that! It's the strongest love ever manifested!" Before passing out again.

The Void

The six were in Percy's house, either discussing training or something stupid. Like always. Percy and Zoë were sitting on the sofa, Zoë leaning on his shoulder, and him leaning on her head.

Silena and Beckendorf were in a similar position, discussing training, and Luke and Bianca were in separate chairs. "I feel like we should do elements tomorrow." Percy said, lifting his head up. Zoë frowned and sat up straight.

"I don't have an element." She said. "See, not that's where you're wrong." Chaos said, appearing. "Zoe, you do have an element. You have control over the domain of space, stars, comets, and galaxies. I know it sounds like a lot, but you will handle fine." She said before teleporting away.

"What about us!?" Bianca, Luke and Silena called. Chaos's voice echoed throughout the room. "Luke, you have control over air, Silena, you have control over earth, and Bianca, you have control over electricity. Charles, you have slight abilities that can be used with electricity, like redirecting it, and because of this, Bianca, you can emit bursts of energy, but they will drain your power.

Once she stopped talking, a small comet shaped tattoo appeared on Zoë's hand. Everyone stared at it for a second, before going back to discussing strategies.

The next morning

Percy woke up on the couch, with Zoë still snuggled up to him. He tried to get up, but she spoke. "I'm not asleep."

Percy groaned and laid back down. "I thought we were going to train." "We are training. I'm using my power to my name. Warmth. As for you, you're being noble letting me stay here." She said.

Percy felt heat going to his face, not sure if Zoë made it happen or not. She smiled and hopped up, pulling Percy off the sofa and, to his surprise, kissed him. More blush incoming.

They both morphed their clothes to normal, grabbed their weapons, and walked outside, hand in hand.

By the end of the next few hours, Percy was throwing tsunamis at the others, Zoë was controlling comets as cannonballs, Beckendorf was throwing fire as blades, Bianca was shooting electricity at people and bursting energy at everyone, Silena was throwing rocks at people, and Luke was willing the air to do whatever he freakin' wanted.

There was one point where Percy started pulling all the water around him into a ring around him, and burst it everywhere, and right after, he did the same thing, but pushed the water in one direction throwing Luke about five hundred feet off the arena.

Right after, a similar tattoo to Zoe's appeared over his left eye, showing a ball of water and ice instead of a comet. Chaos appeared, almost looking surprised. They all watched as the marks ran down his right arm like five different rivers flowing down his arm.

"Percy, I'm impressed. You have mastered your level of water, which unlocked a few new abilities. You can now pull water out of the air, plants, and, this one might not be very helpful, but the liquid in a creatures body. You can control blood.

Percy held out his right arm, and clenched his fist. A ball or water spiraled in, and then he superheated it, evaporating it. "That's so cool." He said.

They resumed training, and once that day was over, they had all mastered their elements. Now, pretty much all that was left was to live up to their names.


	7. A Little More Training

Sparks

Metal smashing together.

Breaking blades.

Explosions.

These were the sounds of training to be a sentinel of Chaos.

The six had split into teams of three, and were in a game, similar to Camp Half-Blood capture the flag, except there was infinite possibilities in this. A few times, Percy almost fell into black holes, and there was one time where Luke had gotten launched into the air and landed in a tree.

It ended up being a landslide victory for the girls team, because they ended up tying the boys to the ground in a spastic attempt in not getting caught.

Yeah. Landslide.

Literal landslide. They caused a mountain to collapse on them.

so, anyways, once they got out of the ten feet of dirt, Bianca started Moonwalking, Silena did a flip, and Zoë just danced. Yeah, I know. Great description.

Zoë helped Percy up, before continuing to gloat about the victory.

The boys had to watch as the girls celebrated their victory, when a small whoosh noise emitted from the darkness behind them. The terrain from the capture the flag game melted away. Chaos started looking through the shadows around them, noticing it too.

Percy stared directly into one spot, when two large red eyes opened. Growling ensued, and a female voice said "Attack!" With so much force, it made Percy freeze.

The pair of red eyes jumped at Percy, but instead of maiming him, it stared licking his face.

Percy came to a realization, but it was a little too late, because three silver arrows sprouted from its shoulder, making it fall down.

He immediately scrambled to get up, and started checking over the body. "What are you doing?!" Zoe yelled, pulling up her bow again, preparing to shoot the creature. Percy quieted her with the movement of his hand.

A fire then started burning next to Percy, showing a lady, wearing a brownish red cloak. Percy gasped and started backing away, stuttering. "A-Aunt Hestia?"

Hestia nodded. "What were you thinking, child? You've been missing for half a year! What were you thinking?!"

"Nice to see you too."

Whimpering reminded Percy that the creature was still there. Hestia starts another flame, lighting up the area. A massive black dog like creature was there. "You shot my dog, Zoë."

Time skipz: ten minutes

Percy was lying in Mrs. O' Leary's side, with her resting. Zoë was next to him, but making sure not to touch the dog. "What brings you here, Lady Hestia?" Zoe asked, being as nice as possible.

"I merely came to check up on my favorite nephew, and bring him his lost dog."

Mrs. O' Leary let out a soft growl, making everyone but Percy, Chaos and Hestia jump. Percy put a hand on her head and started rubbing it. "This is a perfect time for you to use your powers to your names." Chaos started smiling.

"What does that mean?" Silena asked, as confused as Bob was when he got out of the Lethe.

"You are prosperity. You can use your powers in unlimited ways when it comes to prosperity. I'll demonstrate with Zoë."

Chaos sent a wave of ice over the room, freezing everything. Zoë reacted quickly, making a star appear in the middle of the room, which defrosted everything.

"There. I can just explain some of the other ones, like Charlie, His mere presence will bring peace. That's why you haven't tried to kill each other yet."

They all laughed. "Luke makes his enemies give mercy on him, which gives him an advantage in battle. Zoë brings warmth to her general vicinity, as you just saw. Bianca has unlimited energy, in which she can distribute unto any entity she desires, but her energy bursts will still drain her. Silena's luck has increased, so she can succeed in most things. As for Percy, yes, it has to do with your fatal flaw, you have been named for your personality. For one thing, you are my son, and the other thing, you can never let people down. It is just how you work." Chaos said, smiling.

Percy suddenly flopped to the floor. The large dog was gone. In its place was a Husky with red eyes. Percy stared at it. "Uhhh… What just happened to my dog?" (I know that she's a mastiff)

"It seems she has turned into a smaller dog." Chaos observed. "Gee, thanks for that helpful tidbit, mom." Percy said sarcastically.

"Well, I meant… Well, she turned into a smaller dog to be more like a normal dog."

"This dog is special. She seems to have the ability to transform into whatever dog she wants to be." Hestia said, not surprised.

Percy took the dog into his lap and continued petting it. "Hey. That's supposed to be me." Zoe said, smiling a little bit. Percy groaned and pulled her in, running his hand through her hair.

A little bit later.

"Alright, Silena. We are all going to attack you at once, you try to escape."

The five, not including Silena, we're all in attack positions. They all charged, and Silena managed to get out unscathed. "Wow, I am lucky!" She said, getting into a victorious pose.

Chaos and Hestia were watching from the side. "It is nice to see you again, grandmother." Hestia spoke, not looking her the eye. "I can say the same for you, granddaughter. How is being an Olympian treating you?" "It has been nice, I still can never thank Percy enough for that."

They watched as the six got into a dog pile, with Percy at the bottom, and Silena on the top. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the six, but war is brewing on earth. We will try to hold it back as long as possible, but we might need you to come and intervene, because it is a war against a primordial and a Titan."


	8. More Down To Earth

**Dear The Arrowess: your OC is coming soon**

2000 years later

The six were in a battle.

Well, if you can call life size Jenga™ a battle.

It was about a hundred feet tall, and pretty much any block at this point would make it fall.

Percy was flying towards the top with a block in his hands, and set it on the top, making sure it was stable. He started to fly back down, but it fell right onto his head.

The tower collapsed, making a wave of dust fly everywhere.

Once the dust cleared, Percy was still flying, but he had been hit by a bunch of blocks. Bianca was standing there innocently. With a block in her hand. Percy scowled at her, before landing.

He shoved her over, earning some laughing. She blasted him with lightning though.

During all this, chaos had walked out of her newly reformed castle, or whatever, looking frantic and almost terrified.

They all stopped laughing. "What's wrong?" Percy asked, walking over to her. "Okay, don't freak out, or impale me with anything… But you all have to go back to earth."

Percy's face darkened. "What did you just say."

Chaos winced, like she was feeling the equal physical pain as to what Percy was feeling mentally.

"You don't have to do anything serious, just train some demigods. Unfortunately, you have to go back to camp Olympia."

Percy's face morphed into s puzzled look. "Uhhh… Camp Olympia?"

"The camps merged into one, and since a Titan and a primordial are rising, you must go and train them."

Percy took out his sword, looking like he was going to impale chaos, even though she said she didn't want to be impaled.

"Please, Perseus. You know I would never send you back unless it was completely necessary."

He sighed, putting the sword away.

"Alright, now. Are you taking the Dreadnought, or teleportation?"

 **Pause.**

 **Let's do some catching up.**

 **The dreadnought is their spaceship, like a space tank, basically.**

 **Percy faked his own death halfway through the two millennia.**

 **Percy's sword is called Waterstorm**

 **Zoe's bow is called Starlight**

 **Luke's bow is called Tornado**

 **Silena's knife is called Earthquake**

 **Bianca's Bow is called Bolt**

 **Beckendorf's Sword is called Firewall**

 **That's pretty much all of it.**

"The Dreadnought. We'll get more time away from earth." Percy said immediately. The rest nodded, obviously insecure about going back. Especially after they all died.

"Alright then. I will come with you, just to make sure they trust you, but I cannot stay for long, I have important business to attend to later today, and I cannot miss it."

Percy they all nodded as the Dreadnought appeared. One by one, they got on, Percy being last.

 **LINEBREAK**

Everything at camp was going well, before Rachel's eyes turned green, and the Oracle started speaking through her.

 _"Six Half-bloods shall soon arrive,_

 _Presumed to be dead, are now alive,_

 _One of Warmth, One of Peace,_

 _One of Energy, More than the Fleece,_

 _A Prince of Thieves, a Daughter of Beauty,_

 _They shall come to fulfill their duty,_

 _The sixth one is the Noblest of all,_

 _He shall cause your rise or fall."_

She then collapsed, with Apollo campers carrying her off to the infirmary.

Most campers had froze. Annabeth was already analyzing the Prophecy.

"Okay, so… Six half bloods, got it. Presumed to be dead, are now alive… Chiron?" Annabeth queried.

Chiron seemed as stumped as the rest. "They must have died in the past. Or we thought they did." He said, stroking his beard.

"Warmth, Peace, Energy… those must be powers. But more than the fleece… That's physically impossible." Clarisse pointed out.

"A prince of Thieves is a son of Hermes!" Travis and Connor both shouted.

"A daughter of Beauty is a daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said, looking like she had a little hope in her eyes.

"Nobility must be another ability, but if he causes our rise/fall, shouldn't that be a bad thing?" Leo called out.

Annabeth nodded.

Right after, a space craft descended onto the edge of the forest.

 **LINEBREAK**

The six were flying past Jupiter, when Percy started to get jumpy.

He stood up quickly, pulled out his sword, and sliced a steel column in half like to was butter.

Bianca quickly stood up, and zapped him. "Hey! Calm down! We're going to be fine!"

"Easy for you to say!" He yelled. "You didn't go through everything I did before leaving!"

Zoë then walked in from the control room.

"Aren't you supposed to be driving?" Beckendorf asked, about to laugh at the mess up.

"Well, I would be, but we totally crash landed on Mars."

Everyone gave her a wide eyed look. "Kidding. We're at camp."

 **LINEBREAK**

The campers all watched as the spaceship landed, and the door opened, dramatically pouring out steam. But the thing was, it wasn't steam. It was stardust.

It was a literal blizzard outside the camp, and some of the snow was getting in. A girl, about 5'9" (an assumption, I have no idea what the actual height is.) stepped out, wearing a silver parka and jeans, with her hands in her jacket pockets.

Some of the boys looked like they were actually drooling over her. "Dude, she's hot." Travis said, holding his hand up, as to not alert the girl.

She turned to him. She looked like she was going to kill him, but she just said _"Thank you."_

Travis suddenly walked forwards, as if he wasn't in control. The girl held out a hand, and when he reached out a hand to shake it, the second he touched her, he jerked his hand back, and started blowing on it.

"Dude! She's literally hot! Ow!" He yelled before backing away. She giggled a little before speaking again.

 _"I have been spent out as an ambassador for my friends, I hope you will accept them. But first, My lady, would you like to say anything?"_ The girl knelt down on one knee as a woman stepped out. It was the woman Annabeth saw when Percy disappeared.

"Hey lady! You abducted Percy!" Annabeth yelled. The lady turned to her. "Now now, naïve girl. You might be a daughter of Athena, but is that really how you should address the creator of the universe?"

Everyone suddenly bowed down. Chaos grimaced. "I hate it when people do that. Get up."

Everyone got up, following her orders to the letter. "That's even worse."

The people just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Chaos stood there awkwardly. "Uh… I just came to say, that my son and his friends have come to train you to fight… And that you can trust them… Just, don't get them mad. They don't have a great history here."

And with that, Chaos disappeared in a pop, leaving the girl standing there, about twice as awkwardly. _"Well… You guys can come out, I guess…"_ She said, not taking her focus off the campers.

Five other people stepped out of the spaceship. One, about 6'2" walked up to the girl. _"Did you already burn someone?"_ He asked. She laughed. _"Yeah."_

The taller boy started laughing. _"He must have been pretty annoying, huh?" "Well, not really, I just got impatient. Normally I can burn you for being stupid."_

The boy stopped laughing, and gave her an 'are you serious?' Look.

The blonde one walked over to them, butting into their conversation. _"Hey, P. You still owe me."_

The boy grew a confused look. _"From the star fragments."_

The black haired boy started laughing. _"Dude, that… That was two thousand years ago. How do you remember that?"_

The blonde smirked at him. _"I never forget a loan. By the way, B, you still owe me."_

The black haired girl frowned at him. _"For what?"_

The blonde laughed. _"Last mission, I saved your life. You owe me a kiss."_

The girl kept her scowl. _"Give me one reason besides the one you just listed. One reason I should kiss you."_

 _"Uh… Because… Because I love you?"_

The girl smiled a little, before kissing him.

The black haired boy was about to ignore them, but the blonde still brought it back up.

The black haired boy rolled his eyes, taking a handful of something golden out of his pockets. He tossed them in the blonde's direction. _"There you go, L."_

The blonde, looking satisfied, walked back over to the black haired girl, and started counting the golden things. The black haired boy was about to talk again, but the blonde interrupted him. _"You forgot one."_

The black haired boy took out another one, and drilled the blonde in the face with it.

 _"Now, I understand you all have had a busy day, and by that I mean you haven't done anything. we have been sent to train you, but since we have better things to do, you can all go back to your normal activities."_ He said, waving them off.

The obvious daughter of Aphrodite walked over to the big house, pulled something out of her pocket, and tossed it onto the ground. A cabin then erupted from the object, creating a house for the mysterious people.

 **Time skip: Dinnertime**

The six were all sitting at the head table. None of them were eating, because they had been taught extremely good manners, meaning they normally didn't eat while others were watching them.

Instead of eating, they just talked and acted like normal people.

To the campers, this was the weirdest thing any of them saw, but to the six, it was every day mealtime.

They acted like they weren't even hungry. They just talked.

Grover and Thalia both walked over. (See where this is going? Thalia's here!)

 **(switches over to camper focus here, lol. I R Dum)**

"Don't you guys want to eat? There's no problem with eating with everyone else." Grover said, almost looking concerned.

"It is a formality in the void. We are directed to only eat after others, unless Chaos says otherwise." The silver girl said with almost no emotion.

The black haired boy started to crack up. "It's a dam problem."

The silver girl turned to him. "I still don't get it."

He whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened. "Ohhh. Did I really start that?"

The black haired boy kept laughing. "I can't believe you didn't get that until now!" He laughed out.

Grover and Thalia both stood there with wide eyed expressions. "What did you say?"

"It's a dam problem. I guess we can go to the dam snack bar. They might have dam fries and dam t-shirts. I always wanted a dam t-shirt. By the way, did you ever go to the dam restroom? Holding it in for 2000 years would be dam painful. And Grover, you look thirsty, you should go to the dam water fountain."

Percy was laughing out loud at this point, not even caring that Thalia looked like she was going to strangle him. "Perseus Jackson. You better have a good explanation." She growled, reaching for her bow.

"You better not tell anyone." Percy laughed. Thalia scoffed and put down her bow. Percy stood up and opened his arms. Thalia hesitated for a second before accepting the hug.

They stayed that way for a minute before someone cleared their throat. They broke the hug, seeing Artemis standing there with a peeved look.

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia helped, turning to her and bowing. Percy turned his head. Zoë was hugging herself, and her eyes were wet.

Percy grabbed her shoulders, hoisted her up to where she was facing Artemis, and moved Thalia into a similar position. "Alright. Now, you three, talk. I'll stay out of this."

Percy went back to sitting, and Grover kept pestering him about eating.

Zoë was facing Artemis awkwardly. "Uhh… I… Uh…" Was all she could muster.

Artemis stared her in the eye. She seemed to be analyzing the girl in front of her. "Question. Have I seen you before?" Artemis asked, moving closer. "Well… I-" "Come on, women are tough, you can tell me."

Percy gave her an encouraging grin. She took in a deep breath, before saying "It is nice to see you again, Lady Artemis. It has been a long time."

Artemis continued examining the girl. "Your eye color is strange."

Zoë blushed. "That doesn't seem like the way to address your former lieutenant."

Artemis's expression softened. "Zoë?"

Zoë nodded, giving Percy a 'for gods sake, help me' look. Percy ignored it.

Artemis looked like she was ready to cry, but she grew a stony look once again. "Why are you dating that Boy?"

Zoë scowled. "He isn't just a boy. He saved your life. He held up the sky, even when you told him he was too weak. He's also the only male who ever got my attention in a positive way."

Artemis kept her look. "Perseus Jackson."

"Hm?" He asked, not looking up from, what looked like a puzzle. "Are you doing a puzzle?" "No, I'm pretending to do a puzzle to avoid conversation." "Did you use a love potion on my former huntress?"

He sighed. "No, and I know this might surprise you, but she made the first move. My 'friends' over there, pulled a cruel and almost devastating prank on me, and she decided to comfort me."

"Yes, but that isn't really a move." Artemis spat. "It is if you count the fact that she said 'I love you' right afterwards." Percy smiled at her. "So there. Need anything else?"

"Is it true?" Artemis asked, turning to Zoë. "Well, yes. But he proved his worth. I hated to admit it, but he saved my life a few times. He also managed to take the sky from you, when you wouldn't let me do it."

Artemis sighed. "I guess that's true. I would like to test him first, just to make sure it's true."

"Did I forget to mention that Chaos is my mom?" Percy cut in.

"Still. I would like to test your archery skills, and your hunting skills. Zoë was like a daughter to me, and I wish to make sure she has the right man." Artemis said, softening a little more.

"Alright, tell me what to shoot." Percy said, a little too quickly. Artemis smirked. From where you are standing, I want you to shoot this apple off my head." She said, making an apple appear.

Percy stood up, forming his bow. Artemis stepped over to the entrance of the dining pavilion. "Go on, William tell. Take your arrow, aim it well. Here's your target, aim for the middle. If you miss, I'll hit you with a griddle." Artemis said, smirking. (Slight Shel Silverstein reference)

Percy aimed the bow carefully, a little worried by the threat. Griddles hurt.

He shot the arrow, nailing the apple right in the center, knocking it off her head. She stood, shocked. "Since when… I'm guessing Zoë taught you."

He nodded, just glad he didn't hit Artemis in the face.

Artemis's walked back over. "You needn't demonstrate hunting skills. Your archery is a good enough representative."

Percy sat back down, for the first time, noticing the different colored camp shirts.

Zeus's children had electric blue shirts

Hades's children had black shirts

Poseidon's children had sea blue and green shirts

Apollo's children had yellow shirts

Hermes's children kept orange

Athena's children had grey and red

Demeter's children had green

Aphrodite's children had pink

Ares's children had blood red

Hephaestus's children had orange and red

Etc.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **Focused on the six**

The six had eventually just left the dining pavilion, and gone to the 'chaos cabin' to eat.

They were having a normal dinner, until someone knocked on their door.

"I got it." Percy said, standing up. He put his hand on the doorknob, and opened it to see Chiron and Roger.

Roger had… His 'best' mad face put on, and to be honest, it wasn't a mad face.

"I am just here to make sure Roger doesn't initiate any fighting." Chiron said, smiling a bit. "And Perseus, I wish to speak to you after this."

Roger walked over to Percy. The only thing he said was "You. Me. Duel. Tomomrrow at noon."

Percy laughed. "Hey, Chiron? Make sure someone is there to clean up the mess."

Roger's face turned red. "You're nothing compared to me. Annabeth said I'm the greatest warrior ever, and she's a daughter of Athena. The goddess of being smart."

"Wisdom, you idiot." Percy laughed. Roger immediately took out a sword and thrusted it towards Percy's abdomen. Percy help his hand up, and the blade stopped on it. "Don't even try it. Trust me, you're going to need armor."

Roger left in anger, storming into the Poseidon cabin. Percy was about to laugh again, but Chiron stopped him. "Percy, I must speak with you."

They both left the cabin, walking towards the big house. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he strolled forwards like it was nothing.

Once they got inside, Chiron immediately spoke.

"Percy, I know how much you hate Roger, and I understand that, but you cannot kill Roger tomorrow. The campers will never trust you like that if you do so. Please, go easy on the poor boy."

Percy scowled. "He ruined my life, Chiron. Can I at least hurt him severely?"

Chiron stroked his beard for a second before nodding. "You may go."

 **LINEBREAK**

The next day, the campers, all wearing jackets since It was still snowing, were gathered around the dueling arena, watching as Percy dueled with Luke, against Bianca and Silena. They never finished the fight, because it was evenly matched.

Percy stabbed his sword (not Waterstorm) into the ground, leaving it there. "Alright, would anyone like to duel us?"

Roger was about to raise his hand. "You will get your chance, just wait. Nobody else? Alright, Warmth, will you do me the honor?"

Zoë nodded, pulling her sword out of her sheath. Percy pulled the sword handle out of his pocket. Laughing ensued, but it was quickly silenced as he twisted the handles.

The double bladed weapon seemed to intimidate the campers, but he ignored it. "Just say when." Percy said, starting to spin the blade. Zoë then did what he didn't expect. She threw the sword at his face.

Percy dodged it, but three arrows impaled his right side, causing him to jolt to the left. She tackled him, and then said "When."

Percy shoved her off, slicing his blade into her arm, leaving a deep slash. She charged him, but he disappeared, turning into mist. He reappeared behind her, but she immediately grabbed her sword, and swung it into Percy's face. It knocked him down.

Zoë walked over to him. She sat on his chest, rendering him immobile.

"Uncle." Percy said, shoving her off. He stood, dusting off his clothes. He still had blood trickling down his face. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?" An Apollo camper asked, starting to approach him.

Percy responded by pulling some water from the snow around him, and absorbing it, healing his cuts. "Alright, what about her?" The Apollo camper asked, turning to Zoë. Percy did the same thing to her, healing her wounds.

The Apollo camper stepped back. "Now, Warmth, do you wish to see anyone fight each other?"

"I don't know, Nobility…" She walked over to Roger, who had been shoved onto the dueling arena. "I want to see this one…" She said, leaving down to his height, putting her face right in front of his.

"Fight this one." She finished, pulling her face away, pointing at Annabeth. Percy started laughing. "Good choice. Annabeth, Roger, approach."

The both walked up to each other. Roger started to protest. "Wait wait wait, I can't fight my girlfriend! Y-you must know how that feels, right?" Roger looked like he was genuinely worried.

Percy chuckled a little more. "Definitely. I've fought my girlfriend every day for the past two thousand years."

Roger cracked a smile. "Like, you dueled, or she got pissed and slapped the sense out of you?"

Percy's face grew dark red with blush. "Both. But that's besides the point. Now, take your weapons. First one to get cut loses."

The both started fighting, and Annabeth nicked Roger's arm. It was barely even a scratch. "There!" Roger yelled, throwing his weapon down. "No. That is not a cut. Warmth, demonstrate"

Zoë took her sword out, and swiped at Percy's face, leaving another mark to pour blood. Percy healed it, as to not worry Apollo campers anymore. "That is a cut. Go."

Annabeth swiped again, leaving a slash on his leg, making him fall over in agony. "Very nice. Annabeth, I commend you. Your fighting is indeed formidable. You will be a worthy opponent." Percy praised her, before sending her off the platform.

"Alright, Kid." Percy started. "Get up. You wanted to fight me, did you not?"

Roger glared at him. "I'm mortally wounded. How about I see how good of a kisser this one is instead?"

"Not happening. Get up." Percy pulled water out of the air, throwing it on Roger. His wounds closed, and he got up. He took the sword, holding it shakily.

"Warmth, say when." "When."

Percy wasn't wearing armor, but he didn't need it. Roger swung at him, but Percy put his wings in front of him. "WHOA HOLD UP! WINGS?!"

Percy flapped them a few times, before folding them back up. "Yep."

Roger took the opportunity to stab Percy.

The sword passed through his stomach like nothing. He fell to his knees, wide eyed, staring at Roger. Roger was looking triumphant.

"Agh! Oh Chaos almighty! This hurts so much!"

Percy held his stomach as Roger left the sword there, "Agh! I'm dying! Oh gods! Wait, no I'm not."

Percy stood up, pulling the sword out. He tossed it to the floor. Roger stood there, staring at the stab wound. Percy took this opportunity to slice his sword at Roger multiple times, cutting his stomach, face, leg, arm, and pretty much any other important body part you can think of.

Once Percy finished, he put away his sword, not even breaking a sweat.

"Advice. Never challenge me." He said, watching as the Apollo campers carried him off. He healed himself, watching as the campers stared. They suddenly broke out into cheers.

Percy, in shock, jumped back a little. "Whoa! What was that!"

One camper shouted "Roger sucks! You finally put him in his place!"

Percy smiled a little. "Heh. Seriously?"

All the campers nodded in sync.

 **LINEBREAK**

Towards nighttime, the campers had started a bonfire. It was a fairly large fire, and the campers were all doing sing a longs with Christmas music, like "On the seventh day of Christmas-" "Hark the herald angels sing, glory-" Etc. (let's pretend for a minute that the Greeks celebrate Christmas, cause they do)

Percy was sitting next to Zoë, with an arm around her, humming along to the tune of the music. "P?" She asked, looking him in the eye. "Yeah?" He responded, turning to her. "You sound stupid."

Percy started sputtering. "My humming is great!" He said, putting on a pout face.

Zoë shoved him to the side, before starting to hum herself. "How would you like it if I said you sounded stupid?" Percy asked, scowling. "You wouldn't do that." Zoë said innocently.

Percy scoffed before turning back to the bonfire. He stared directly into it, before the flame suddenly went down. Everyone had stopped singing. Right where he had been staring, the Poseidon children were staring right back at him.

They got up and started running towards their cabin, as did everyone else.

Percy looked to Zoë, who had a worried expression. A loud boom shook the area. The both looked at the camp borders, where blue shockwaves were rocketing across the camp shield.

A large monster was slamming its fists against the shield. It was about fifteen feet tall, and two golden machines were next to it.

The shield then shattered, and the three creatures charged into the camp.

 **What happening?! OH GODS! I DON'T KNOW!**

 **Yes I do…**

 **Muahaha**


	9. Roger Gets Roasted

**Sorry if this chapter is a little off. A few weeks ago wasn't exactly what you would call the best week of my life, in fact, it was probably the worst. Just… Sorry if I'm off.**

 **Silver Lining. I saw Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and it was awesome.**

 **GladeHuntessofArtemis: Nightstar will come in a few more chapters.**

The three monsters charged into camp, leaving a path of destruction in their wake. Within the first five seconds, three cabins got destroyed.

The two bulls smashed their ways through more cabins, throwing some of the campers around.

The six charged forwards. Percy flew directly into the larger creature, finding it to have a horn. One horn on the side of its head.

Zoë ran straight into one of the golden bulls, ramming her sword into its forehead. This only seemed to enrage it.

It threw her backwards. She caught herself, but was rammed again, slamming into a tree headfirst.

Luke was in a similar predicament. He had jammed one of his knives into the side of the other bull, but it blew fire at him. He wasn't immune to fire.

Beckendorf was. He shot a fire arrow directly into it's throat, and it tried to spew fire at him. It hit him, but he was immune, so he threw a sword into the mouth of the bull. The blade sprouted from it's back, and the machine exploded.

Bianca and Silena both charged at the bull that rammed Zoë. What happened next surprised everyone. It morphed into a human shape, pulling the sword out of his forehead. It hit Silena's sword with so much force, she flew back about thirty feet, rolling to her side.

Bianca used her energy burst ability to knock the bronze killing machine off its balance, then blasting it with lightning, shutting it down.

Beckendorf and Bianca both ran to assist Percy in fighting the man bull

Minotaur, you could say.

Anyways, it headbutted Beckendorf instantly, it's horn jamming into his side. He fell down, in agony of course, and the Minotaur continued its destruction. It clawed Percy's face, leaving three deep cuts across it.

Percy fell back in pain. Bianca shot it with lightning, and sliced its neck with her knife. It started growling, taking slow steps towards her. It took one large swipe at her, but stopped in mid swing, before exploding.

Dust covered everything, and all that was left, was a single horn. Percy stood up slowly, looking at the horn. "You take it, you'll have a pair." She said. "No. You take it. It is your prize." Percy said, eyeing the horn.

Bianca took it, slipping it into her pocket. "Well. That was… Eventful." She said, looking around. Some of the destroyed cabins were on fire. Besides Percy and Bianca, the other four were unconscious.

Some campers were still fleeting away. Some were unconscious. One young campers, about seven or eight years old, ran up to them. "What happened?!" She asked, with teary eyes.

Bianca lifted up the kid, holding her at the level of her own face. "Some monsters got into the camp. We don't know how or why, but we'll work on it."

Percy looked over, seeing Zoë coming to. He ran over helping her stand straight. She looked at him, almost falling over. "Who are you?" She asked, still wobbling. Percy sighed. "I'll explain later. You go to the infirmary."

Zoë wobbly walked over to the big house, earning some assistance from campers. Luke was also waking up. His arm was burned pretty bad. Some Apollo campers started tending to his arm, while he laid there, being as calm as possible.

Beckendorf already had bandages around his stomach. Silena had also hit her head. She was just dizzy, but still needed help walking.

Percy's watch then buzzed. He looked down, seeing the image of a girl. He pressed a button on the side, making it turn into a hologram. A tall girl with fiery colored hair (Pink, red and orange) was standing there.

She gasped. "What happened there?" She queried, looking around. "We… We got in a fight with some monsters, it wasn't too bad." Percy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not true." The girl growled. "Alright. Geez, Sunset. It's no big deal."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so… Peace got stabbed, Prosperity got a concussion, Warmth got a concussion and amnesia, Mercy got his arm burned pretty bad, I got clawed in the face. Exertion is fine though. How's Chaos? Not taking it very well?"

The girl, now identified as Sunset, started stuttering. "I-I… W-we… She... uh…"

Percy held up a hand, as to stop her. "I get it. That bad, huh?" Sunset nodded. "Let me speak to my mother."

Sunset nodded, knocking on a door behind her. Chaos opened the door, teary eyed. She looked up at the image of her son, sniffling a little. "Hey… How you holding up?"

Chaos looked down at the floor. "I'm fine. I shouldn't be acting like this. I'm the creator of the universe. I'm crying like a little girl."

"Hey. It could just as well be a little boy." Percy spoke, noticing his mistake a few seconds after. Chaos glared him in the eye. "You don't know how it feels to be carrying a child around in your stomach."

 **LINEBREAK**

 **The next day.**

Percy was sitting in the Chaos cabin. He knew Chaos wasn't handing the whole 'Pregnant' thing well, even though she already went through it multiple times. Most things in the camp had been fixed, but there was still a little damage.

Knocking came through he door. He groaned, rising off the couch. He opened the door to see the tiny girl from yesterday was standing there. Before Percy could say anything, the girl spouted "Can you teach me how to control water?"

Percy looked her in the eye for a second, before nodding and going "Yeah, alright."

They walked away from the cabin, going towards the shore. The girl happily skipped, while Percy walked a little slower. She started to get ahead, before stopping to let him catch up.

"Come on, slow poke! Go faster!"

Percy narrowed his eyes, but had a small smile. "How about you go a little slower, so I can poke your slow."

The girl grew a quizzical look, before a hand made of water poked her side, shoving her a little.

"Aw man. Now come on, we don't want anyone else to take the beach before we do!" the girl called, running ahead a little more. Percy kept walking, seeing some other kids at the shore, with Roger screaming at them.

 **LINEBREAK**

"IDIOTS! DON'T ANY OF YOU EVEN HAVE A SINGLE BRAIN CELL!" Roger screamed.

The oldest kid there stepped up to Roger. "We don't want you to teach us anymore. You're a terrible teacher."

It was a seventeen year old girl. Well, technically, older than Roger, because she just wasn't at camp at the time a Roger got there. She was favored more than Roger, so they gave her immortality too.

Roger's face turned red. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM YOUR CABIN LEADER! YOU WILL RESPECT ME!"

Percy started chuckling. Roger turned to him. "YOU!" He yelled, storming up to Percy.

"I congratulate you on your jump on me. Your fighting skills, they have much improved. But still suck."

Roger was about to get all cocky again, but he heard the last sentence.

He started sputtering. "Having car troubles?" Percy laughed, watching Roger get even madder. He stormed off, his face looking like a tomato.

"Man. I could have used him to win the best tomato contest." Percy chuckled again. The other campers started to snicker too. "Lynn Lynn Lynn Lynn Lynn! I got a better instructor!" The little girl squealed, jumping up and down some more.

The oldest girl eyes Percy up and down. "You sure? He doesn't look like a son of Poseidon."

Percy cracked a smile. "Whale, I guess I'm not needed here. Sea you later guys." Percy waved.

Lol.

The Poseidon kids started to laugh some more. Percy started to walk off. "Wait! Guy! Come back! We really do need an instructor!" The second oldest called. He was about to chase after Percy, but Percy caught him with a wall of water. "Alright."

Percy walked back over. "What do you want me to start with?"

"Tsunami!" The second youngest yelled. Percy laughed. "Not yet."

"Small wave!" The middle one called. "Eh. How good can you guys control water right now?"

The oldest one, now identified as Lynn, willed a wave to crash to the shore. "Okay. She can teach you the wave. How about basic water controlling?"

They nodded. Percy turned to the water. "Feel that pull in your gut?" He asked. He saw them all nod. "Okay. That means you're connected. Now, try to will the water into a shape."

Lynn started showing off. "If she can control water, how come she doesn't teach you?" Percy asked, willing a column of water to rise. "She tried, but it wasn't very effective."

Lynn smiled weakly. "I'm not a great teacher." "I'm sure that isn't true." Percy said, walking closer to her. "You teach the something. I'll watch."

Percy stepped back. Lynn nervously stepped up. "Uh… W-we start by… By… Uh…"

Percy stepped back in. "Okay. You can control water fine, you just need to work on public speaking."

Lynn blushed furiously, turning away. Percy looked over, watching the kids making shapes with water. "So, what are your names?" Percy asked, leaning down to the height of the smaller ones.

"I'… my name's Luan!" The smallest one said, still ecstatic about learning to control water. (Female)

"Ross." The second oldest said. (Male)

"I'm Jenny!" The middle one exclaimed, almost as excited as Luan. (Female)

"I'm Logan." The second oldest, which he had trapped in a wall of water earlier, said. (Male)

"And you know me." Lynn said, still blushing slightly. (Female)

Percy nodded. "I know you all want to know my name, but I'd prefer if you called me Nobility or P." He said.

Luan looked distraught. "But I wanted you to be my big brother instead of Roger! I can't go around not knowing my brother's name!"

Percy smiled slightly. "It… It's probably better if you don't know."

They all looked down. "Unless…" Percy started again.

"Unless?" Lynn echoed.

"Unless you can all keep a secret."

They all nodded furiously. Percy jumped a little. "Okay! Stop, before your heads come off!"

They stopped. "Call me Percy. Percy Jackson."

 **LINEBREAK**

In the infirmary.

Four the six were in beds, resting with ice packs, bandages, cups with Nectar and plates of ambrosia.

Luke was awake, but he was in pain. His arm practically burnt to death. Yeah. His arm.

Beckendorf was still unconscious from blood loss.

Silena was also unconscious from her concussion.

Zoë should have been unconscious, but she was more concerned about who she was and where she was at. She was sitting up in her bed, string forwards. Bianca walked up to her bed. "Hey… How are you feeling? You took a nasty hit to the noggin back there." She asked.

Zoë stared her in the eye. "Do I know you?"

Bianca sighed. "No, apparently not."

Zoë kept looking around quizzically. "Where am I?"

Bianca looked a little solemn. "The infirmary. We're trying to get your memory back as fast as possible, but all our methods haven't worked so far.

Zoë furrowed her eyebrows. "A person earlier said he would explain everything to me. Where is he?"

Bianca sighed and chuckled a little. "Somewhere. I'm sure he'll come later."

Zoë kept looking around, like she was trying to absorb everything.

"Can you get him? Get him for me? Please?"

 **LINEBREAK**

"P!" Bianca called, jogging towards the shoreline. "P! Zoë wants to see you!"

Percy turned to her. He waved to the kids on the beach, before walking over to Bianca. "What's up?" He asked.

"Just… Come on." Bianca started dragging him towards the infirmary.

They walked into the building, seeing some campers in bandages, and the fearsome foursome in beds.

Bianca led Percy over to Zoë's bed. She had a large bruise on her right forearm, a black left eye, and bandages wrapped around her stomach.

"Is this him?" Zoë whispered to Bianca. Bianca nodded. Zoë stared Percy down. "Explain."

Percy nodded. "You have amnesia. You hit your head really hard in a battle."

Zoë nodded. "And?"

"… And I don't know?" Percy shrugged. Zoë looked confused.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. I had amnesia once, and it wasn't exactly pleasant, but I'm fine now."

Zoë kept her quizzical look. "Get some rest, maybe you'll be better afterwards." Percy said reassuringly. Zoë nodded, lying back down in the bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy was in the dueling arena, with a crowd of campers watching him as he instructed some more things about sword fighting. "So, you swing like this, because doing otherwise, will result in ultimate failure."

Percy looked around the crowd. "Any questions?"

He saw a tiny hand reach up. "Yes?" "Will you be my big brother now?"

Percy stiffened his back. "Ask me about that later. Any sword fighting questions?"

Roger raised his hand. Percy didn't even say anything, but Roger spoke anyways. "Hey, I know you seem impressive and all, but what kind of magic did to beat me? I'm literally the greatest warrior ever."

"No magic at all. Just skill. Unlike you, who uses 'friends' to seem tougher." Percy glared. Roger seemed unaffected. "Also, where's that hot silver girl? I want to have a word with her."

Percy's scowl darkened. "In the infirmary, recovering from a battle in which she risked her life to save us all."

Roger oh'd and turned to go to the infirmary. "She has amnesia, don't go making her believe she's your girlfriend or anything."

Roger smiled more evilly.

"Because she's never going to fall for you, idiot."

Percy looked back to the campers. "But seriously, any questions? REAL questions?"

No hands went up. "Alright, how about I pick a random person, and they come fight me?"

Still no hands. "Alright. Well then. One random person…"

His head went to Annabeth. "You."

"That wasn't random at all." She said, still walking up. Percy smiled. "You do know your boyfriend is a cocky loser, right?"

Annabeth tried to look mad, but she was definitely silently agreeing with him.

Percy locked eyes with her, making her a little more angry. She took her knife, swiped at Percy, but he dodged easily.

Percy made a time out symbol. "To make it fair, I'll drop my weapons."

Percy tossed the phone and watch to the ground.

"Those aren't weapons." Annabeth scowled. "That's where you're wrong. The phone is my sword, the watch is my bow." Percy said with a small smile.

"Hm. Alright."

Percy dodged a few more swings from Annabeth, before flapping his wings, blowing the knife away from Annabeth, and pinning her to the ground.

Percy let her up. "Still the best fighter I've faced... Well, here."

Annabeth smiled and got off the platform. "Training is over, please return to your normal activities."

Percy watched as everyone left, except Luan. "How about now?"

Percy knelt down to Luan's height. "Of course I will, Lulu."

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy was walking to the Chaos cabin when he was suddenly stopped by a boy who's hands were on fire. "Hey, fire boy. Might want to put that out."

The boy extinguished the flames. "Hey, guy! I'm Leo! I was wondering, do you have any weird gadgets from the Void? I was wondering, just in case. I like to see new tech."

Percy shrugged. He fished around in his pocket for a second. He pulled out a metal die. "Roll it. See what happens."

Leo threw it up in the air. Once it landed, the cube turned into a hover board. "That thing also turns into a car, a war tank, a bicycle, a jet pack and a jet powered glider thing. Roll again."

Leo folded it back up, making it a die again, before rolling it. It turned into a jet powered glider.

Percy smiled. "It's all yours. Have fun."

Leo smiled crazily, before launching himself into the sky.

Percy used his wings to get rid of the smoke, and continued walking.

(Just some Leo for you.)

 **LINEBREAK**

Luan was dragging Percy to The Big House. She had one of his hands in hers, and she was running as fast as she could.

Percy was following close behind, but wasn't in a rush like she was. They entered the big house, getting some stares as she pulled him behind her.

She pulled him into the rec. room, where all the cabin leaders were at.

The rec. room was the same as it had been. A ping pong table in the center, Satyrs handing out spray cheese and crackers, Clarisse angrily glaring at people, and Seymour the leopard was eating a snausage.

Roger was sitting in the Poseidon chair, smugly looking in Percy's direction.

Annabeth was eyeing Percy's sword, which was planted in his right hand.

Lynn was standing in the corner, giving Seymour a snausage.

Etc.

Luan ran back out the door, leaving everyone staring at him. "Ignore me." He said, pulling up the hood of his parka.

The cabin leaders started discussing war strategies, with Roger still glaring at Percy. Percy turned away from his stare, listening in on the discussion.

The monster's getting into camp was brought up a few times, but they were still stumped on why it happened. Roger then stood up. "I have something to say!"

Percy looked him in the eye, with Roger doing the same. "The prophecy said he would cause our rise or fall, right? Who all here thinks they're here to betray us?"

Nobody raised their hands. Percy smiled knowingly. "Believe me, I'm here to help. I might hate this planet, and almost everyone on it, but if I was here to destroy you, it would have been done a long time ago."

Roger huffed, sitting back down. Will spoke up. "But, Guy? Your lady friend has amnesia, right?"

Percy nodded. "We might have a way to fix that."

Percy straightened up. "How?"

Will opened a book, and turned to a page, about two fifths of the way through the it. "This flower, right here. It's essence can be extracted to cure amnesia.

Percy looked at the picture. "Uh… a Tulip?"

Will looked at the picture. "Ah crap. Wrong one. That one's for blindness. Ehh… Here."

Will flipped to another page. A silvery looking flower with spirals of blue on it was in the picture, it had about ten petals, and looked almost like it was spinning.

Percy looked at the picture for a second. "Where can I find it?"

Will looked down at the picture. "It looks like it grows in two places recorded. The Void, and the other place is an island in the center of the Atlantic. Which one?"

Percy out a hand to his chin. "I would say the void, but my mother wouldn't let me pick flowers from it. She really likes to keep her garden in good shape."

Will shrugged. "So, the Atlantic it is! We can get you a boat of you need, or something else."

Percy nodded. "I can fly, but if you insist I use a boat, I can do so."

Will thought for a second. "Flying is probably more safe."

Percy turned to walk out, but was stopped. "Before you go, won't you need a map to where it is?"

He groaned. He mumbled something under his breath, but it couldn't be heard. "I really am a seaweed brain."

He nodded. Will opened another book, which was full of maps. He pulled one out, and handed it to Percy. "Thanks man. Anything else?"

Annabeth raised her hand. "Yeah?"

"What's your sword made of? It's obviously not celestial bronze or imperial gold."

Percy looked at the blade in his hand. "Cosmic silver. Ask Mercy about it, he's got a bunch of weapons made of it."

And with that, Percy left the big house.


	10. Battle with a Nightmare

**Dear The Arrowess: Sunset has arrived. You're welcome.**

Percy was walking through the streets of Manhattan. He decided that he wanted to do things normally, instead of fly straight to the point. Plus, that wouldn't be the best idea anyways.

He was stepping onto a bus. The bus had almost nobody in it, but there were a few people in the back.

He opened the backpack he brought with him. "Okay, some ambrosia, nectar, water, star fragments, a map, and my sword. I'm all good here."

The bus started moving. It got onto one of the main roads, and was going a little faster than it should have been.

Percy was staring out his window. Tons and tons of white covered trees passed by quickly, but one caught his eye. A pure black spot, right ahead of them.

The bus driver didn't see until it was too late. The bus swerved to the side, rolling onto its top, and continued sliding down the road.

The bus slowly skidded to a stop, perching itself right on the edge of the shoreline.

Percy watched as people scrambled to get out. He pulled the backpack on, standing up quickly. "Now I'm really wishing I brought a partner. Idiot."

 **LINEBREAK**

Everyone at the camp was watching as Beckendorf and Bianca gave a presentation of what cosmic silver was. Luke was sitting to the side, watching something on his phone. He then jumped up.

"You guy's better see this." He said, waving his hand. A projection of what was being shown on his phone appeared.

(Everything **Bold** is going to be in the screen)

It showed a bus, flipped on the top, with a large black blob crawling up to the vehicle. The boy with unruly black hair and sea green eyes jumped from the bus, right as it burst into flames.

 **He rolled to the side, getting covered in snow.**

 **The black blob made it's way to Percy.**

Luke zoomed in on the scene about to happen.

 **Percy stood up, wiping snow off his face, and staring directly at the blob "F*ck the old fashioned way. That just put me behind schedule."**

 **Percy drew his sword, lifting it to the black blob.**

 **The blob then grabbed it, and started playing with it as a toy.**

 **Percy smiled a little. "You can't crash buses like that. Bad girl."**

 **The blob slowly morphed into a dog shape, then shrank.**

 **Percy took the sword from its mouth, scolding her. "Swords aren't toys. Especially not mine."**

 **The dog whimpered a little, before jumping on Percy's chest, knocking him over, and started licking him.**

 **Percy laughed as she licked him, before a scream pierced through the cold winter air.**

 **Everyone watched as the dog jumped off of him, leaping to the flaming bus.**

 **Percy opened his wings, flying above the bus. He used his water powers to put out most of the fire, and dropped into the bus.**

 **A small girl and her father were still in the bus.**

 **Percy walked over to them.**

 **"Okay… Sir, who is your wife?"**

Everyone laughed. "You don't just ask someone who their wife is." Annabeth laughed out.

 **Percy frowned a little as the man didn't respond. "Please sir, just tell me, did you ever get a name?"**

 **The man shook his head.**

 **Percy looked to the kid. She had silver eyes and auburn hair.**

 **"Hey Arty, if you can hear this, why does this kid look like the spitting image of you?"**

Everyone looked towards Artemis. She seemed just as confused. If not, more.

 **Percy sighed. "Okay sir. You need to listen, because I'm only saying this once."**

 **The man nodded. "Your child is a demigod, and she can only be safe is she goes to a… A camp. I need to take her there."**

 **The man nodded again. "Thank you for understanding. Kid, please step through."Percy said, swinging his** **sword down. It created a portal, straight to Camp Olympia.**

 **"Through here, you will find a bunch of people, just ask one for help."**

 **The kid nodded and jumped through. The man stood up slowly. "Who are you?" He asked. Percy looked him in the eye. "If people ask, I'm a guardian angel."**

 **Percy carried the man out of the flaming bus, and then ran over to his dog, and disappeared.**

Luke closed the screen. "That might be a problem…"

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy was walking down another street, Mrs. O' Leary trailing right behind him. He passed a TV store, where the news was playing. A flaming bus was shown..

The man who he saved was getting interviewed.

The reporter was asking crazy questions, and ended up on 'How did you get out?'

The man thought for a second, before saying 'A guardian angel. He told me to call him that."

Percy scoffed. "There's no way something that cliché just happened."

He kept walking down the street, which, by the way, led to a dock.

A lot of people looked at him weirdly. He ignored it, and stepped onto the dock.

A small raft like boat with the word OLYMPIA on it was in the water, and halfway sunk. "Uh… No thanks. I'll just fly."

He grabbed Mrs. O' Leary, who turned into an even smaller dog, and jumped into his backpack.

He flapped his wings one time, and disappeared into the sky.

 **LINEBREAK**

Bianca and Luke were both thinking very hard. Bianca gasped, and made a ball of lightning appear over her head. Luke laughed a little, before asking "What?"

"Okay, the kid looked like Artemis. Could it be possible that she was made by thought? Like Athena?"

Luke put a hand to his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Bianca groaned in exasperation. "Idiot. Athena was born by thought. I'm saying, the kid might have been made the same way!"

Luke kept his confused expression. Bianca zapped him. "Artemis, any chance you were thinking about having children recently?"

She blushed hard, but nodded. Bianca nodded after her. "How about we go meet your daughter?"

The few campers still standing there watched as a little girl ran to them. She had the same silver eyes as Artemis, and the same auburn hair.

Artemis stared blankly. The girl seemed to notice the same thing. She ran over. "Do you know where I can get help?"

Artemis was still frozen.

Bianca intervened by saying "Hey, little girl. This is your mother!"

"How can you be sure?" Annabeth asked, walking over. "We have the abilities to tell who is who's children, and this, without the shadow of a doubt, is Artemis's daughter." Bianca said, not looking in Annabeth's direction.

The girl seemed just as shocked. "Liar. My mother… My mother never showed up. I was adopted."

Artemis knelt down. "What is your name?"

The girl backed up a little. "Luna, why?"

Bianca stifled a laugh. "Luna? What are the odds?"

The girl turned to her. "What's so funny about that?"

"Your mother is the goddess of the moon." Bianca said. "And she used to be my mistress."

Luke then gasped. "Because Athena's children are born through her mind! What if Artemis did the same thing!?"

"Shoot him please." Bianca said. Artemis launched an arrow at him. He dodged, but kept silent.

Annabeth stepped forwards. "What do you mean she used to be your mistress?"

Bianca shut her mouth quickly. "Oh Chaos. I didn't just do that."

Annabeth seemed intrigued. "Yes. I see it now. You used to be a hunter of Artemis. That makes sense, because of the bow…"

"No. No no no. You're thinking of someone else." Bianca stuttered. Annabeth stepped a little closer. She was studying Bianca's features, trying to figure out who it was. "You wouldn't happen to be a daughter of Hades, would you?"

Bianca was almost shaking. "G-Get away from m-me."

Annabeth inched a little closer. "Are you? A daughter of Hades?"

Luke intervened. "Annabeth, stop. This isn't the person I remember. It isn't right."

Annabeth stepped back, startled. "You know me?"

Luke said a few choice words out loud. Very strong words.

"Forget it. Get away from her." He growled. Annabeth stepped back, but she definitely figured something out.

Beckendorf stepped forwards. Okay, everyone. Pretend that didn't happen. Let's go back to training."

 **LINEBREAK: A day later.**

Percy was still flying. He had taken hundreds of loops around the area the is all was supposed to be. He found nothing but ocean for hundreds of miles.

After almost passing out a few times from exhaustion, Mrs. O' Leary would bark in his ears of lick his face.

At one point, he started falling, and Mrs. O' Leary started barking again. He didn't respond though. He was out cold, falling from the sky, with a dog in his backpack.

 **LINEBREAK: Another day later.**

Percy was still passed out, but he was lying on the shores of an island. Just a small island, but there was a beautiful patch of silver and blue flowers in the center of the island.

No other person was on the island, but it still seemed like many people were there.

Percy suddenly awoke. Well, as suddenly as it can be with a dog's tongue in your ear.

He sat up, looking around. He saw nothing, but felt nothing either. The ground seemed to be made of air. It was then he realized the island was made of air.

He quickly reached for his sword, but it wasn't their. Neither was his bow. "My weapons!" He cried, quickly searching around him for them.

 _"There is no use. Weapons are not allowed on this island."_ A deep, almost threatening voice said. Percy whipped his head around, but saw nothing.

"I'm just here for a flower! These can cure amnesia, right?" He called out. _"Yes, they can. But getting one of these is not so simple. This island belongs to me, meaning that everything here is on my terms."_

Percy still saw nothing, until a cloudy figure -Literally cloudy, like, made of clouds- formed in front of him.

 _"Before introductions, you must do something for me. I cannot allow you to just take my beautiful flowers without being worthy."_ The figure spoke.

Percy nodded. "Anything. Just tell me what."

The figure nodded in respect. _"You are quite determined to get my Empyrean Roses, aren't you?"_

Percy nodded again. "Wait. Empyrean? I know who you are! You're-"

The figure cut him off. _"Introductions for later. But tell me, are you willing to do something for me?"_

Percy nodded for the third time. "I'm doing this for love. I made a promise."

The figure smiled. _"I know your motives. I will explain your objective soon, but first, come with me. I need to speak with you about my grandmother."_

 **LINEBREAK**

Two girls were standing in front of a door, one holding two silver swords, one holding a crossbow.

They were supposed to be standing guard, but instead, they were talking to each other about how boring guarding was.

It's boring.

The two girls soon had to bring up their swords and crossbows, because a portal appeared near them, creating a massive shockwave of energy.

A man stepped through, bringing up his sword in return.

The two girls lowered their weapons, groaning. "COME ON! GIVE US SOMETHING TO FIGHT!" The one with fiery hair yelled.

The man laughed a little. "Cool your jets Sunset. I'm sure something will fight you soon… Never mind, you're in the freaking Void, I don't know if you remembered, but no monsters can get here unless they're summoned."

Sunset growled. "How about I fight you then, Percy."

Percy stepped back a little. "What's gotten into her, Aurora?" He asked, holding up his hands in surrender. The other girl growled like Sunset had. "I told you not to call me that."

Percy sighed. "Alright, Nightstar. Can't get anything right, can I? What are you even guarding?"

Sunset's face brightened up. "That's right! You need to go see!" She said, grabbing Percy's arm, dragging him through the door.

When she let go, Percy was met with a woman in a dress similar to Chaos's, and holding a small child.

Percy's heart stopped for a second. "Lady Nyx, why do you have a baby?"

Nyx frowned at him. "You're so dense. It's your baby sister."

Percy cracked a smile. "I guess Mom was right. It was a girl."

"PERCY! SOME GUY CAME THROUGH YOUR PORTAL OUT HERE!" Sunset yelled. Her weapon was heard clattering to the floor. Percy's eyes widened. "Gods, I forgot. I'll be right back, give me a minute!"

Percy walked back through the door, seeing Sunset and the other girl, Nightstar, trapped in vortexes, losing Oxygen.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He wasn't surprised. He was mad. He took out his swords, throwing them at the vortexes. The blades somehow managed to break the wind path, making them fall apart.

Percy turned to the cloud figure. "I thought we agreed on no violence, Ouranos." He growled. Ouranos bowed his head. "I apologize. They drew weapons at me."

Percy still shook his head. He beckoned for the man to follow him into the room he had been in.

He reentered the room, the man following close behind. Percy walked over to a bed, where the sleeping Chaos lay.

"Wait, when did she give birth? She's still asleep." He asked Nyx.

"Literally right before you got here. We heard your portal open a few moments after it happened." Nyx responded, rocking the child back and forth.

"Name?" Percy asked, looking at the mess of hair sticking out of the blanket. The hair was littered with tiny white dots, like stars in space.

"Galaxia. It was fitting." Nyx said, lifting the child a little higher, so she could see it's face.

Two white wings then sprouted from the blanket. Nyx jumped a little, but laughed at what happened.

Percy made a pouty face. "I didn't get mine when I was born…"

The baby stuck her tongue out, not even knowing what she was doing, but Nyx made a joke out of it.

"You're right, you didn't. Now little Galaxia's sticking it to you for it." She said jokingly, but Percy pretended not to get it.

He poked the baby's nose, making it giggle and grab for his finger. "I am your superior. You shall bow to me." He said in a deep voice. The baby grabbed for his hand, still giggling loudly.

Percy smiled a little bit as she grabbed his finger, but removed his finger after a few seconds. The baby seemed disappointed, and turned away from him.

Percy turned to Ouranos. "So, what kinds of 'tasks' and 'missions' am I going to have to do?" He asked.

Ouranos growled. "You're lucky. You may have one now, without the trials, but if you ever return, they will be much harder than most anything you've ever done." He said, scowling the whole time.

Percy returned a glare, before a portal appeared behind him.

"After you."

 **LINEBREAK**

All the campers were rallied in front of half blood hill. All the land in front of it for a few miles had been leveled out within the past two millennia, so it was an empty field.

A large clump of monsters was standing on the opposing side of the clearing, with a large cloaked figure at the front.

Bianca was standing at the front of the lines, being the only uninjured chaos warrior at the moment. She lifted her bow. The Apollo campers followed quickly.

She released the string, sending her arrow flying right into a monster's skull.

The monster then burst into flames, disintegrating about ten monsters around it, before the flame died down, leaving a pile of monster ash.

The Apollo campers also shot, taking out a chunk of the monsters, but right after, a volley of enemy projectiles flew right towards the demigods. Just this volley was enough to kill two demigods, and knock five more out of commission.

Bianca did her best to ignore this, channeling all her power into a lightning bolt, which she sent towards the cloaked figure. The figure simply stepped aside, letting the bolt plow through a row of dracaena.

Bianca dropped to her knees. Being depleted, but simply refilled her energy.

She got back up, and shouted "CHARGE!" At the top of her lungs.

The many demigods who were in the army ran forwards, shouting battle cries as they ran to their dooms.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy was walking through a portal to get back to camp, shooting Ouranos a menacing scowl as he disappeared from sight.

He appeared in camp, seeing nobody there. He walked to the infirmary where Zoë still lay, her arm had the bruise, but it was slightly smaller. Her stomach was still wrapped with bandages, and her black eye was fading.

When she saw Percy, she turned away, making a mad face. Percy was confused. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on Zoë's shoulder. She jerked away.

Percy frowned. "Well, I don't make promises if I don't keep them. This will explain everything." He said, holding up the flower. Zoë kept her head turned.

Percy sighed deeply, using his powers to morph the flower from a flower to liquid. He took the seeds out of the liquid, setting them on a tray to the side.

Percy put the liquid in a cup before handing it to Zoë. She pouted, trying to ignore him, but he kept pressing. "Drink the stuff, Zoë. It'll help."

She finally reluctantly took the cup, downing the entire cup in one swig.

Her eyes widened, and she collapsed to the floor, jerking around like she was in pain.

Percy jumped in shock, before grabbing her unconscious body and setting her on the bed.

She kept writhing around in obvious discomfort, before it all suddenly stopped.

Her form slowed to a stop, and her breathing returned to normal. Percy sighed in relief. "Thank the lords." He said. Thunder rumbled in the skies. "And Ladies. Sorry mom."

Zoë's eyes then shot open, and she sat up quickly, almost hitting her head on an inconveniently placed object.

She looked around the room for a minute before her eyes focused on Percy.

She smiled widely, pulling him into a hug. He hugged back. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before a cry of terror came from the camp borders.

 **LINEBREAK**

The campers all charged into battle, and instantly, a third of each army was gone. Many campers flew backwards, not even being hit by anything, but the same thing happened with monsters.

Bianca wasn't affected, and charged for the hooded figure. She swung her blade at the man, but it bounced off harmlessly.

"Hmm… Cosmic silver… Haven't seen that in a long time." It growled. Bianca stepped back, before thrusting the sword at the opening in the hood. He reached up, grabbing the blade between both hands, and leaving the blade in place.

The sword was wrenched from her hands, making it clatter to the ground a few meters away.

The battle had been won around them by campers, making it dead silent.

Bianca took a step back, but the figure grabbed her by her neck. She writhed to get free, but to no avail. "Who are you?!" She demanded, pulling at the large hand around her throat.

The figure chuckled. "Questions are to be answered when I feel like it. I do not feel like it."

The hood then fell down. Nobody saw what Bianca saw, but she was forced to stare into his eyes.

Her pupils shrank and tears started to fall. She started yelling the word no over and over again.

Campers stared in shock at what was happening. One of the most powerful beings in the universe was being taken down by a man in a cloak.

Bianca threw desperate punches at the man's face. Each one ricocheted off his skin, doing more damage to Bianca than the man.

"PLEASE! NOT MY BROTHER! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" She cried out. The grip on her neck tightened. "NO! NOT NICO! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

The figure dropped her, leaving her gasping for air and pleading for help.

The figure smiled at his work, right as two more people appeared over the top of half blood hill.

One gasped, disappearing and reappearing next to Bianca. He lifted her to her feet, telling her to snap out of it. Bianca's terror filled expression stayed the same.

"Percy… Make him pay." Bianca said before passing out.

Percy nodded, practically ripping his sword out of his pocket. He formed it, but the figure didn't change. His expression stayed smug.

"I suggest you drop your weapon, Nobility. I will make you suffer the same fate as Bianca. She tried to oppose me, and got what she deserved."

Percy smiled and said "No thanks." before swinging his sword at the man. He sidestepped like it was nothing, and an invisible force knocked Percy off his feet.

The man grabbed Percy by his collar, staring deep into his soul. Percy's pupils didn't shrink like Bianca's did. Instead, while the man was distracted, Percy swung his sword at the him, but instead of Ichor, a silver liquid spilled from the wound.

The man growled. "How are you not affected?" He growled, dropping Percy.

Percy smirked. "I have seen every terror in this existence. I have sought out and killed beings much more powerful than you. I witnessed the impossible. I witnessed my Mother, a mortal woman, being killed at the hands of you, Phobetor. You only fuel my rage. Nightmares are nothing to me."

The mans figure shimmered. He swiped at Percy's face, drawing similar silver blood from his face.

"Next time we fight, and there will be a next time, it will be on my terms. You will regret this, because next time, I will have the mist itself fighting alongside me."

The man disappeared, right as a sword swung through where his head would have been. Zoë was standing behind where he had been, and the sword continued a full circle before coming to a stop.

Zoë stared at where he had been, before cursing loudly. "I almost had it!" She yelled, stamping her foot to the ground.

She ran over to Percy, who was lifting Bianca's body off the ground with the help of an Apollo camper.

"You go take care of the injured, I can get this." Zoë said to the Apollo kid, putting her hands around Bianca's ankles.

All the injured campers were making their way to the infirmary with the help of Apollo campers while Percy and Zoë carried Bianca off to the Big House.


	11. Long Awaited Events

Just letting you know, I'm making Achlys the mist instead of the death mist, just in case you're wondering. It'll make sense.

Percy and Zoë were carrying Bianca's limp body to the Big House, since she had been knocked unconscious by the nightmare God.

Once they set her down, they left, but right as they exited the door, something hit Percy in the back, making a trail of silver emit from his shoulder blade to his waist.

The same sensation came from the back of his left knee, and then his waist. He took in a sharp breath, knowing that only Cosmic Silver could hurt this much to him.

He heard a loud crunch, and turned to see Zoë, with Roger in her hand, lifting him off the ground. A steady flow of red was coming from Roger's now broken nose, and a silver sword was in his hand.

Zoë threw him out of the doorway, into the front yard of sorts.

Percy walked over to Roger, feeling warm silvery colored liquid spill from his back.

His glare towards Roger was enough to make anyone cower underneath it. He drew his sword, aiming it right at Roger's heart.

Zoë walked over, sending pulses of reddish energy into Percy's back, making his wounds slowly disappear.

Roger was about to make an idiotic statement, but Percy silenced him by swiping his blade across Roger's lip.

"You're gonna explain and you're gonna explain good. How did you get that sword?" Percy said, shoving the sword into Roger's neck.

Roger smirked. "I have my ways. Ways such as… My mistress, Achlys."

Percy jerked the sword back, making the blood start to flow from Roger's throat.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH HIM?!" Annabeth shouted over everyone else, who had gathered. Percy tore his glare away from Roger, staring right into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes.

Percy shook his head ever so slightly, before yelling "I THINK YOU ALL REMEMBER PERSEUS JACKSON, DO YOU NOT?"

Everyone nodded, and some shook their heads. "But he betrayed everyone! He attacked Roger!"

Percy's wings opened, shrouding many people in darkness, and his eyes turned into fire.

"That is factually incorrect." He said, deathly calm. "I think the correct wording would be 'Everybody here decided he was useless, and followed Roger like sheep." He pulled his wings back in, and his eyes turned back to normal.

People were about to protest his previous statement, but he continued. "The day that Roger arrived, Perseus saved him from a baby hellhound. It didn't even have teeth yet. Roger jumped when it nipped at him, he fell down half blood hill. The only injury he sustained was a scratched ankle."

Some people looked down in shame. "Some time after that, Perseus was going to… Actually, Annabeth, you tell them. I'd like to hear your answer."

"Percy was kidnapped by a lady in a black dress." was her response.

"Also incorrect. You found a black blood stained box there, right?" Percy asked, making Annabeth flinch a little. "Uh huh."

Percy nodded. "What was in the black box?" He growled.

Annabeth gulped. "Nothing, I swear!"

Percy laughed a little. "Well, since it was empty, tell me… What was supposed to be in the box?"

Annabeth's eyes were filling with tears. "I can't say it, it brings too much pain."

Percy nodded. "I see. Warmth, you say it then." He said. Zoë took in a deep breath. "An engagement ring."

Percy kept his glare on Annabeth. "Okay, you know why the ring wasn't in the box?"

She shook her head. "Well," Percy continued. "Perseus destroyed said item, since you left him for Roger. I would expect more from a daughter of Athena."

Annabeth wiped the tears from her eyes. "I assume you're wondering why this helps at all." Percy said, turning to the crowd of Demigods. They nodded. "I see. Who was the main focus of the story?"

"Percy."

"Well then, demigods, who am I?"

"The son of Chaos, Nobility."

"Hm. Why would I be asking you these two questions?" Percy said, growing a smirk. Nobody answered. "Well, I guess you don't want to know who I am."

Many demigods started shouting, but he cut them off. "I hate Roger because of the same reasons that Percy did. The same reasons, because I am Perseus Jackson."

Somebody decided instantly to ask "Are all of you people we know?"

"Yes, as an example, my lovely girlfriend is Zoë Nightshade." Percy responded. Zoë shoved him to the side before yelling "NAME DROPPER!"

"What kinds of love potions did you have to use to make that happen?" Clarisse asked, smiling a little. "Cause the last time I saw you two in the same place, she was running you over in capture the flag."

Percy scoffed. "You might have seen her run me over in capture the flag, but I saw her take on Atlas. Not many people can say they did that."

Many people silenced. "But anyways, no potions required. She wasn't a Hunter after her death, so she had the right to fall in love. Gods knows why she chose me, but... Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart." He directed the last part at Zoë."

Zoë's face flushed a little, before she shoved him even farther away. "How would you like it if I told them about the time when you-"

Percy slapped his hand over her mouth, his face dark red. "Nope. Shhhh."

Zoë licked his hand, making him jump back. He used his water powers to flick the saliva off his hand, before saying "Gross."

Bianca then walked from the big house, rubbing her head. "Maybe passing out wasn't the best idea." She said, walking over to Percy. "So, what happened after I went down?"

Percy thought for a second. "I psyched out the dude before Zoë almost decapitated him, but he disappeared.

Bianca smiled a little. "So, I see you guys are revealing yourselves, where's Nico at?"

A younger boy with dark, long hair and an aviator jacket stepped up to them. "Yes?" He asked.

Before saying anything Bianca scooped him up in a hug and planted kisses on his forehead.

Nico was too stunned to do anything but stutter. Bianca saw his reaction, and snapped her fingers. Her appearance changed to a woman with a floppy green cap on and similar clothes to the ones she was wearing when she was at Westover.

She ruffled his hair, before walking back over to where Percy was standing. Artemis was just as shocked as Nico. Two dead huntresses were alive again.

"Oooooh! What's going on here?" Someone said, walking up to Percy. An arm draped over his shoulder, and it had some burn marks on it.

"Well, Luke, we were just telling everybody who we were." Percy said, walking a few steps away from Luke. Luke smirked. "Oh. HEY EVERYBODY! IM AWESOME! THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW!" He yelled, before snapping his fingers. His clothes changed from his guardian outfit to a normal outfit that people would wear.

Percy laughed a little, before swapping his guardian clothing to a pair of rectangle lensed storm protection goggles on his forehead, a black bandana around his neck, a pair of grey sweatpants, grey boots made for lasting a long time, a blue t-shirt and a grey jacket.

Luke made a PBLT sound with his mouth, because he knew that he didn't give much thought to what his clothing looked like.

Zoë switched hers to a silver hoodie over a starry t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a bow over her shoulder, and a quiver on her back.

Percy turned back to the crowd of stunned demigods. "I assume some of you want to gain powers like this."

A lot of people nodded fiercely. Percy spoke up again. "I warn you, the training to do all this stuff is multiple times harder than training to fight monsters. Becoming a guardian involves fighting many things, including immortals, me, and gods forbid, Zoë."

People started to leave, but Percy said somethings else. "I would like for the leaders of the following cabins to stay here. Demeter, Poseidon, that means Roger and Lynn, Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hades, Hephaestus and Zeus."

Zoë gave Percy a weird look. "Why Roger? I thought you hated him?"

Percy grinned evilly. "I have plans, just you wait."

The nine demigods approached. Leo looked like he had had too much caffeine, or was just really excited, but Jason looked weary. "Do we actually have to fight you and Zoë?" He asked.

Percy laughed a little. "I just said that to get rid of most of the others. It's actually quite simple, I just summon my mother, who, by the way, is actually quite nice, even if she did create Gaia, and she'll bless you. We don't have that many members, and we've been looking to expand a little."

Roger looked extremely angry. "Who said I wanted to be in your group of adventurers?"

Percy shook his head while smirking. "I never said you would be in it. You would get wiped from existence by me or my mother before you could even try. I'm here to tell you that Lynn and Logan are now in charge. If Lynn is busy helping us… Well, if she accepts, than Logan will be in charge. As for you, you're gonna die. You don't deserve to be alive."

Roger was about to protest, but a silver arrow appeared between his legs. He let out a scream. Percy took his sword, and shoved it into Roger's upper torso. He didn't have time to respond, before Percy pulled the blade out. Roger's body started getting torn apart, before it all disappeared where the blade had been.

A black sphere remained where he had been. Percy took it in his hands, and it disappeared. "I sent him to Order."

Zoë snickered. "You know how protective he is about family members."

"Yeah. Anyways, who wants to become awesome!" Percy said, clapping his hands together. Leo raised his hand. "ME FIRST!"

"Is that a yes from everyone?" Percy asked, looking at the eight demigods. They all nodded. Percy nodded back. He closed his eyes and said "Mother, new warriors are upon us. I summon you."

Immediately after he said that, a flash enveloped the area. Once it faded, a woman in a black, star speckled dress was standing there with a baby in her arms. She smiled at Percy. "So, finally got some new friends?" She asked.

Percy growled. "No. I need you to give these seven demigods your blessing. They wish to become guardians."

"Well, that's simple enough." Chaos said. She snapped her fingers, and the eight demigods all collapsed. One by one, they stood back up. Their appearance's had changed slightly, to become a little more defined, but not too much, because that would be weird.

Chaos nodded. "You can get them settled in. Bye now!"

She disappeared. Percy turned to the eight demigods. "Leo, since you're so excited, I'll tell you you're specialties first. You're a fire guardian, along with Charles Beckendorf, and your code name can be Blaze."

Leo pumped his fist, before shooting a column of fire from his hand.

"Jason, You will be a lightning guardian, along with Bianca Di Angelo. Your code name can be Bolt, or Thunderstorm, whichever you want."

"Bolt." Jason said immediately. Right after he said that, a bolt of lightning struck the ground right next to him.

"Piper, you will be an earth and beauty guardian, along with Silena Beauregard. Your code name can be Charm."

Piper simply nodded

"Katie, you can be a nature guardian. There is no guardian for nature yet, so you are the only one. Your code name can be Forest."

Katie nodded before pumping her fist, like Leo did.

"Nico, you will be a guardian of death, that's pretty self explanatory, and your code name can be… Well, Death."

Nico only nodded in response.

"Will, you will be a guardian of the sun. Yeah. Your code name can be Solar Flare."

"Okay." Will said.

"Lynn. You will be a guardian of ice. Your code name can be shard."

Lynn smiled brightly.

"Clarisse, you will be the guardian of war. Your code name can be Warrior."

Clarisse sighed. "Whatever you say, Prissy."

Percy smiled a bit after hearing that. "How do you all feel?" He asked. Responses varied from "awesome" to "not very different" but they were all positive.

He gave a thumbs up. "Tomorrow, my mother will summon you, and you can get your weapons." He said.

The eight demigods left, one by one, then Luke, leaving Percy and Zoë in front of the big house.

Percy grew a small smile, before saying "Well, mi casa es tu casa, so, Madame, would you mind it I walked you home?"

Zoë frowned. "Idiot." She said. Percy kept his smile. E ignored him and walked back to the Chaos cabin, with Percy in close pursuit.


	12. IM SO SORRY

I'm so massively extremely sorry! I know I haven't been updating at all, and I definitely meant to upload this a long time ago, but I need help. I having trouble writing the next chapter for... well, anything. If anyone has ideas that they would like to see in this story, please tell me. Either PMs or reviews are fine with me, but I would prefer private messaging. But please, I know you all have imaginative minds, so if you get any ideas, please tell me.

Again, can't really express how sorry I am. Very sorry.

Omega


End file.
